Percy The Perfect Mix
by Alouanne
Summary: Luck is never on Percy's side. He was exiled from Olympus, though he holds no grudge. A new war is brewing and no one knows except for Percy. Why is it always him... A RickRiordan crossover
1. The Betrayal

Percy was running, running again and again, every step was a challenge but he knew that if he stopped he was as good as dead. Why, why were half of the gods so stuck up? To think... to think he would betray them, why, why would he do that. He hated that half and had more respect for the rest than he ever thought...

_FLASHBACK_

"Perseus Jackson, you must pay for your crimes" Zeus said clearly angry

"What, What crimes are you talking about" Percy said getting more confused by the second

"Yes, Brother what are you talking about, what are you accusing my son of" Poseidon said.

"He has betrayed us brother and has done it multiple times" Zeus said

"What!" Said almost half of the room "why would he do that"

That remark came from Apollo Hermes Poseidon Hephaestus and Artemis all at ones.

"What are you talking about Zeus" said Percy clearly the most confused out of the bunch.

"You have betrayed us for Gaia and now for the Egyptians" Zeus said clearly smirking at Percy half understanding face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about with the Gaia thing but for the Egyptian, I am guessing you're talking about me hosting Neckbutt..." Percy trailed off

"Yes and you did have a choice in hosting, you always do it is the ancients law" Zeus said

"Technically yes but no I didn't because it was that or letting Setne take control of the entire planet so no I didn't have a choice. And I have heard of some people getting hosted without a choice." (A/n ZIA with Nephthys)

"You had a choice and you have made the choice of standing with the Egyptians."

"No, No I haven't if I didn't react the way I did your precious... EVERYTHING... would be gone. And if I can ask what are you talking about when you say that I betrayed you for Gaia."

"What I mean by that is that your blood was the blood that woke her

"Yeah but I didn't do it on purpose, I got a nose bleed it's not exactly a choice to have a nose bleed. It could have been anyone in that situation."

"Well, I will now ask the council to vote. Who believes Percy should be banished from all contact with demigod kind and shall be hunted by the hunters as punishment for his crimes?"

Percy looked up hoping to see 1 or 2 hands but he didn't expect 6 hands to lift. He swore silently in Greek. He saw that Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis and Poseidon had their hands down. 'I still have a chance' he thought. Zeus then asked who voted against and his heart sank. Aphrodite wasn't voting so it ended 6 to 5 for his banishment.

"Then the council has voted" Zeus said" and to be sure you do not disrespect it You shall all swore on the river stinks never to inform a demigod about this."

All the gods for immediately swore Aphrodite soon after but the 5 that had voted for him did not. Zeus then informed them that if they didn't he would take away their place on the council and take away the most important thing for them. They still denied but Percy told them to do it. His punishment was set and he couldn't do anything about it except be sure nobody else got hurt from that punishment. They finally all swore but Artemis had to also swear never to inform her hunters of who they were hunting. She was mad but she swore.

_End Flashback_

That had been 5 months ago and now every day he had a chance of running into Thalia or her friends. He got about 5 hours a week of sleep and was still running from one city to the other. He wasn't allowed to go to the camps for protection and entering one would only hurt everyone.

But today was the worst he hadn't slept at all in 48 hours and had finally fallen asleep when he got a nightmare, a demigod nightmare, no less. He saw Setne with who he guessed was Apophis, along with Gaia and Kronos and a trickster sort of dude all conversing about their failed plan and how they could help each other more. But trickster dude said that the demigods and magicians would realise and ally themselves. But Kronos and Gaia said that the Greeks and Romains would never ally themselves with other gods and that that was why Perseus the prick had been banished.

Percy then woke up after he heard the word Perseus the prick, only to find a sword to his throat. He looked up to see Thalia only to realise that she had taken his mask off while he slept.


	2. Thalia and Blackout

"Percy?!" Thalia said looking down on her cousin "we've been hunting you?"

"Hey Tals" Percy said clearly uncomfortable with the situation

"Why are we hunting you? Why did Artemis say we were hunting a dangerous enemie?"

"Don't say anything bad about Artemis; she only is trying to reduce the damage of this punishment"

"But, What, why are you in so much trouble that the hunters are hunting you"

"To be totally honest it's because your father hates me."

"What did Zeus do?"

"He banished me from Olympus and all the camps and my house for being a *traitor* to the Greeks because I had to make a decision that was considered traitorous or watching the world die. Zeus didn't care that that decision saved the world because I did something I didn't even know was traitorous."

"And what did you do?"

"I hosted a god from the Egyptian world" Percy said clearly looking sheepish.

Her only reaction was "how"

"Um I just did..."

"But how I mean no Greek or romaine demigod can host an Egyptian god."

"Wait seriously..."

"Yeah that's why Artemis has been teaching us about the Egyptians that make sense"

Percy looked at his watch absentmindedly, it was the only thing except his clothing that he was allowed to keep, and then said "I got to go or else the other hunters will find me and Tals don't tell anyone, please." before leaving in a run. Thalia took his advice and didn't say anything, not even to Artemis.

7 days later she and the team of scouts that had been sent to go and find him had randomly run into him and they all broke into a run. Percy was throwing stuff on the ground to create separation but it wasn't working. He was running for his life and knew that if he was taken he would die. And then he randomly remembered a word and chose to at least try

"Drowah" Percy muttered and just like that there was a shield between him and the hunters.

He didn't have the time to think anything, he knew, he didn't know how, that the boundary would fall in a minute so he ran and after 20 minutes of running he was attacked by a monster but at that same moment a shot of light blinded him he had enough time to take his sword but then everything went dark.

_With Sadie and Walt_

Sadie and Walt had gone on patrol. They did it to clear their head and to destroy monster butts. Plus there was always a chance of saving a demigod or a magician but this patrol turned weird real quick. They found a monster which was sort of normal they dispatched the monster surprisingly quickly and then they saw the kid. He was about 6'1 and was bleeding from his back. Sadie came closer and recognised the sword that was on the floor. She went up to the boy and looked at him, sure enough it was Percy.

"Walt, we have to get him back to the Brooklyn house" Sadie said urgently

"Wait, but isn't he a Greek why is he here" Walt responded

"I don't care, help me get him back to the house."

"Fine, come on..."


	3. A New Life To Choose

They got Percy back to the house but that wasn't the end of the problems. Walt had asked how she knew Percy and she told him that she'd explained later. When they got Percy to the med bay Sadie went to go get Carter and tell him what happened. When they got back they spent a couple more minutes talking before Jaz came in the room she told them that she had no idea what was going on with Percy and her best guess was that it was a curse, and that is Percy woke up but the curse was still active so he started gasping out in pain. Those gasps brought everyone out of silence as they all ran to the bed side.

"Can't... Help... curse... gods...have...wait..."

After that Percy just tried to breathe in and out to make the pain lessen. After 10 minutes they finally did enough for Carter and Sadie to get explanations. After he explained his banishment Carter and Sadie told Percy they would only inform Zia Walt and Jaz about his Greek heritage. He told them, yeah and they went to look for said people. After they left Percy fell asleep.

Carter and Sadie got Zia Walt and Jaz and explained how they knew Percy and how he was banished. They also explained his Greek heritage which seemed to make Walt and Zia uncomfortable and Jaz a little bit more comfortable. Jaz went back to the med bay to check on Percy while Walt and Zia explained why they were uncomfortable with a Greek in the manor.

Zia had been told stories of Greeks that were merciless and that killed all Egyptians when she was young and that the Greeks believed it was the Egyptians fault for the fall of the Greek empire. Carter explained that Percy was very accepting and that anyway he technically wasn't a Greek anymore.

Walt said that they were apparently, threw Anubis, the biggest enemies of the Egyptians and that the gods hated all Egyptians. Carter explained that the reason Percy was even banished was that he didn't believe the Egyptians were enemies and so the gods might hate them but not Percy.

Percy in his dreams saw Poseidon clearly waiting for something. When Percy got close enough Poseidon eyes darted to him and he asked

"You have found a way to fool the tracking technique Zeus uses, how is that possible... Never mind this is not the time, I must tell you to keep as much as possible in that place. he cannot sense you and thus cannot send the hunters after you" Percy smiled seeing his father was happy he was safe, At least there was one.

After he woke up and let Jaz check him out he went to go see if he could find Carter. He found him in the gymnasium training with young kids about what he could only assume was combat magic. The kids were no older than 12. They reminded him of him when he was a kid it was weird. He was caught in thought so he didn't realize when someone came to sit next to him

"They're cute aren't they" said the person next to Percy.

Percy's attention snapped to her and after a moment of thought he responded "Yeah they remind me of me when I was their age"

"Well, welcome to the 21 nome my name is Zia."

"Hi, Zia my name is Percy."

"So, Percy, might I ask you to practice with me would that be okay."

"Sure"

"Let's go over here."

And just like that, they were training. About 20 minutes after that Carter came looking for Zia only to find Percy and Zia in an intense battle but Percy wasn't using his water abilities, Weird. Another five minutes past before Percy finally pinned Zia to the ground.

"I Win" Percy said proudly

"And without your abilities no less" commented Carter

"I always spare without my powers, Don't you?" Asked Percy confused

"No, the point of sparing is honing your skills," Zia said

"Well if I spared with my powers no one would want to spare" Said Percy clearly a little sad at mentioning his old… no his friends, he would see them again

"If I asked you to use your powers would you be able to?" Asked Zia

"Sure thought maybe create some water so I don't burst the plumage" Percy said

Both of them complied and both said 'Maw, the same time.

"Wow that surprisingly a lot more water than I thought"

He then closed his eyes and the water started lifting off the floor. He then constructed a sword with it and transformed into ice to create a sword that everyone can hold.

"How, Zia said Surprised at the details in his weapons"

"I'm a son of Poseidon I can easily control water but to be honest that the max of my powers." (a/n I know he has poison control I'm just saying that he doesn't consider it one of his powers.)

"Who cares water is everywhere you're not giving yourself enough credit. Seriously you can make a hurricane and you're saying that..., "Carter said

The discussion stopped after that and everyone went to their room. Percy, not having a room, was shown his new room by Carter.

His room was a beautiful ocean blue, there were even shells painted on the wall. There were also a couple weapons in a corner with a dummy. It was beautiful. Carter left to give time for Percy to think of what's happened. After Carter left he couldn't help but think of Sarah, his little sister that was two months old. Poseidon had told him that his mother had told him to tell him and Percy was happy for it. His sister was safe...


	4. Classes and Steel

He woke up at 7 and he just trained until it was 10 where he went and ate. He was avoiding the younger ones because he didn't want to answer questions. When he entered he saw a kid that looked sort of like Nico he remembered Sadie saying something about a guy called Walt and that he was also a host but compared to them he was an active host. Percy walked up to him

"Hey, I'm Percy "

"I'm Walt, so your le new kid, right?"

"Yup that's me" Percy said popping the p

Just at that moment Carter and Zia came into the room

"Hey" said Percy greeting them.

"Hey, when did you wake up?" Zia asked

"At, like 7 but I trained until 10." Percy responded, "So what exactly can I do around here to help?"

"You were talking about training, right? You could help us with weapons training." Suggested Walt

"That sound fun!" Percy said

"Sure, but first you're going to need a lot more weapons"

After that Percy spent the next 3 days figuring out how to create weapons. At the end of those three days, he had 20 swords, 10 staffs, 5 bows and 10 daggers plus a lot of shields.

He then brought the material to Carter and he prepared the new class schedule and told Percy his fake backstory. He was a well-trained teacher that had come from the first Nome.

The next day all of the students were excited for their first weapon class. Percy started by looking at everyone and assigning them a weapon. If they couldn't use the weapon they were assigned to or if they had too much difficulty he would switch weapons for them. He only had to do that twice.

After a little time passed Percy asked if Carter could teach him some magic. Carter was taken aback at that request but later accepted for the reason that Percy believed that maybe he had some Egyptian heritage. It only took one class with Carter to realise that yes Percy did have powers and after a little thinking Percy decided to follow the path of Sobec.

The training and teaching continued on for 3 months. His birthday had passed and no one knew about it. At this point, he took a hoodie and took his old mask and during the day whiles the kids were at school he went and helped demigods and teleporting around the states with the help of the duat. He brought a couple before people started calling him "steel" because they never saw him hurt so they believed he was made of steel. They also saw the mask and it was made of steel He thought the name was stupid but didn't say anything.

He had found a way to cloak himself from Zeus tracker so that it can never find him even when out of the Nome, meaning he could help others without being found out.

This continued on for over 2 months and at that point, the hunters came back to the camp. He just happened to be bringing a kid in while the hunters were entering the border. He told the kid to go with the woman into the camp and that he would be safe after that.

But while he was talking Thalia got a good look at him and recognised the mask he was wearing. He saw the look and made a head signal that meant later. After the kid was in the border and Artemis accepted Thalia going and getting some extra stuff she snuck away to go and meet Percy. He explained simply where he'd been and why he did that. She talked about what the hunt had been doing and after 10 minutes she had to leave or Artemis would get suspicious. So they parted ways.


	5. The Banback Curse

Nico got suspicious that something was going on with Percy. Every week at a specific time of day he would sense Percy's life force drop only too resurge ten to twenty minutes after.

He started asking his dad that didn't know anything on Percy and after that started asking Poseidon who was very clearly hiding something. After a week of asking Poseidon, he contacted Hestia to inform him of Percy and all the information they know. Nico would then ask if Percy had a curse but they responded no and looked at him weirdly. He then left to go and figure it out.

December finally arrived and Nico was close to figuring out which curse Percy had. He had started with over 100 thousand and he is now down to 10, But the 10 that were left were all very similar and so he went and asked Thalia for help. Poseidon had informed him that Thalia also knew what had become of Percy.

So, he went and found Thalia and after asking Artemis; Thalia was allowed a week of relaxation. She had injured herself and anyway, Artemis understood feeling useless so she let Thalia go with her cousin. There was no love just a close bond, a family bond.

After they left they tried finding Percy. They found him Fighting a hydra that was attacking a demigod. Percy told him where to go and he let him go there on his own. After that, he asked who they were only to be cut off by Nico saying he knew he was Percy.

"Okay so how did you find out?", Percy asked uncomfortable with the attention

"What I am guessing is a curse on you. I sensed it and started asking questions to my dad who knew nothing and then Poseidon who called Hestia to inform me of what happened to you. Why didn't you come to me for help?" Nico said clearly sad at his cousin not coming to him for help.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone else."

"But you told Thalia" Nico stated

"I didn't tell her, she took off my mask."

"Ok, what is the curse you have then?" Nico asked clearly not wanting to waste more time

"Uhhh... It's the Banback curse."

"You...How are you even here?" Nico immediately said

"Uh... the Curse is only going to activate tomorrow."

"But... I mean to use that curse is against ancient law."

"Wait, what is this Banback curse?" Thalia asked clearly confused.

"The Banback curse is a curse that makes the bearer's pain triple the maximum that that person has ever felt. It's almost impossible to get rid of and is also illegal by the ancient law to use"Nico explained" most people kill themselves by the third week but I've been sensing you have it for more than 10 months. How have you not given up?"

"It hurts a lot... and I haven't given up because I have a feeling something is coming and that I will be needed to fight it" Percy explained" Hey you said it was almost impossible to get rid of, what exactly does it take? "

"A very powerful healer, a poison controller, but no Poseidon kid has had that ability since the 9th century and a group of people more powerful that the person that originally put the curse on."

"So... Will could work for the healer" Percy was looking devilishly at Nico who blushed" and that leaves a group of people more powerful that two big six gods."

"Wait, what about the poison controller?" Thalia remarked. Percy looked away.

"YOU!" Nico said clearly as surprised as Thalia at that revelation "you're a poison controller! When did that happen?"

"In Tartarus" Percy said in what seemed like a whisper "I never wanted to use it again but I guess I have no choice"

"But I mean why did you not want to use it again?" Nico asked.

"Because the first time I did it, it was because I lost control of my emotions" Percy said clearly wanting to change subjects.

"So... Annabeth knows?" Thalia asked

"Yup, she's the one that snapped me out of it... I hated that..."

"Okay, so I'll go get Will... Do I inform him of what happened to you?"

"Yeah, that way I can just not wear a mask." Nico left leaving Percy and Thalia

"Okay so that leaves the group, but I got to ask... Who put the curse on you?"

"... It was ... Zeus and Hera..." Percy said waiting for a response

"WHAT! My dad broke the ancient law... Okay... You know what, I'm not even surprised... Since when do you have the curse?"

"Since... January... ever since I was banished"

"While we were hunting you, you had that curse to think of?" Thalia said sort of not surprised

"Yup and that's why I left in such a hurry when you unmasked me."

"How long after that did you get it?"

"Like...5 minutes."

"Okay... Change of subject who can together be more powerful than Zeus and Hera?"

"Hades would be more powerful than Hera and we four together would probably be more powerful than Zeus... Maybe..."

"Okay, we're probably going to need a place that no monster can get to but nobody will hear."

"You don't need to worry I got a place we can use, a demigod safe house that you made with Luke that I've been using."

"Don't you live with the Egyptians?"

"Yeah but none of them knows I'm steel."

"Do they know of steal?"

"Yeah he's brought a couple of magicians to Nome's here and there"

"So, you save everyone?"

"Pretty much, but now I got to go if I want to get back to my next class... Bye" Percy said running of

"Bye"


	6. Getting Rid Of A Curse

Percy went to the spots they had agreed to meet and then waited. The others got there about 2 minutes after. Percy started leading them to the warehouse

"How long until the curse takes effect" Will asked

"10 minutes at least" Percy responded

"So where exactly are we going to go to do this" Thalia asked

"I told you yesterday that I have been using one of your old hideouts" Percy responded

"That doesn't really help, there are like 5 thousand hideouts"

"Yes but there's only one that has magical borders "

"No, there isn't even one"

"Well now there is" Percy said just as they arrived in front of a warehouse

"What does that mean?" Nico asked

"Oh...It means that there wasn't a barrier when Thalia was using it but now there is"

"But who put the barrier up?"

"...Me..." Percy said looking away from the rest

"How...I mean you shouldn't...What" Nico responded trying to find words

"Uh... What's your question?" Percy asked trying to defuse the tension.

"Um...How did you make a barrier?" Will asked

"Same way I blocked Thalia and the hunters just before I dropped off the grid." Percy said trying and failing to avoid the question

"Percy" Nico said "Stop avoiding the question and answer."

"Fine... How?... Because apparently I'm also a Egyptian magician"

"Since when" Nico asked clearly surprised

"Later, Percy responded, 2 minutes until the curse activates. Where's Hades."

"Here, said a voice behind him, so may I ask who exactly cursed you with an illegal curse."

"Zeus and Hera" Percy said in a whisper that only Hades ears heard.

"What, why did Zeus and Hera curse you"

"Because they believe I'm a traitor for a) me giving blood accidentally to Gaia and b) hosting an Egyptian god in a crisis" Percy said and added in a whisper "I hate Neckbutt"

"So, would you being an Egyptian, be related to this?"

"Sort of, only an Egyptian can host a god but the reason they said was that I had betrayed them for the Egyptians by hosting the god. But right now we need to enter there before the curse takes effect."

They all entered and Percy went and sat on a bed.

"How long", Will asked

"A minuArhh" Percy responded but was cut off by the curse taking effect

"t's now or never" Percy said threw gritted teeth.

He seemed to concentrate only for his eyes to turn gold when he reopened them. They all wanted to jump back but didn't. After a second black goop came from his stomach as he gasped in pain.

"We have to do it NOW" Nico said clearly scared for his cousin.

All of them agreed and put their hands on Percy's shoulders. Then they all sent a wave of energy all at once. It worked, but at the same point Percy fell unconscious.

They all looked at him and Will turned him to see if he had any injuries. They found two giant red lines that were clearly Percy's blood. He had had to have these gashes open every week for a year. How had he done it?

After that Hades left but the three others stayed, all clearly worried about their resident Kelp head. After a couple seconds, that felt like hours for the 3 adhd kid, Thalia pulled Nico away.

"How's his life force?" Thalia asked

"It's coming back, It should be back to normal in a hour" Nico said but his voice was clearly worried "Hey, did you see his eyes when he used his abilities?"

"Yeah, I didn't think anyone but the Aphrodite kids could change eye color. Guess I was wrong."

"Yeah but that color...They became gold, not red or white, gold. Why would his eyes turn gold?"

"Honestly I have no idea. Maybe it's related to his new powers"

"Maybe"

Two hours later Percy woke up.

"Tals, Nico he's awake."

Percy tried to get up but was pushed back by Nico.

"You're staying in bed until Will has checked you're okay."

Percy groaned

 _ **Do you guys think I should switch this over to just Percy Jackson. I don't know because later the Egyptians become less important so help!**_


	7. Questions and More Questions

"Well all seems well" Will said

"So can I leave now?" Percy said

"NO" Thalia and Nico said at the same time

"Uh... Why"

"Because you are giving us explanations"

"Okay fine can I just call the Egyptians to inform them I'm not there?"

"Fine" Nico said

Percy took out his phone and informed whoever that was that he wasn't there and then he hanged up.

"Okay ask away" He said

"First question since when have you know you were Egyptian?" Thalia asked

"5-6 months but apparently my abilities developed before that."

"How long before?" Asked Nico

"No idea but it had to be at least a month before my banishment if not way before, like on the quest... I have no idea."

-Okay who else knows your alive?" Will asked

-To be honest except the Egyptians and you, no one."

-So when did you think of becoming steel?" Thalia asked

Nico and Will just gaped.

"Well thanks Thalia for reveling me but ever since school started again. It's boring at the Nome and I'm the only kid that has finished high school."

"You live in a gnome?" Nico asked

"Same mistake as me... No Nico an N-O-M-E not a G-N-O-M-E."

"Okay so when you left yesterday you said you couldn't be late for class but you finished high school so what?" Thalia asked

"I teach a class..." Percy tried to say but was cut off

"You teaching..." Thalia started laughing. She was doused in cold water, and before she could shock him, he touched her shoulder, getting rid of all the water on her and then continued

"It's not funny and it's true I teach weapons class and I somehow figured out how to create weapons."

"No way." Nico said who had also started laughing, "Show me your work."

He didn't expect Percy to actually be able to get one of these weapons but he did out of literally nowhere and after Nico gapped he gave the sword to Thalia and then said the word maw. Everyone was surprised to see water appear but was more surprised when that water became a sword that after became Ice.

"How," Nico said gapping

"Water powers" Percy responded

"But I mean that's ice not water" Thalia said

"I can control all H20, or I think I can anyway, so ice is just solid H2O

"Since when do you even know that? Nico asked

"Since I was 12 I think" Percy said then continued as if talking to a child "Nico you need to listed in school"

"Okay other question, since when can you make a weapon appear out of thin air." Will asked

"Magic!" Percy said

"Specifically?" Thalia said

"The duat, it's sort of like a harder to see threw mist" Percy explained

"That makes no sense," Nico commented

"Well that's not my fault." Percy said

"Okay then how did you figure out how to create a weapon?" Nico asked after Thalia passed the weapon to him

"To be honest trial and error. It took me a day to even figure out how to make a mold but after that I can add details with water that holds the metal I'm using and adds the detail in question by forming the water into ice to cool the metal."

"That sounds like gibberish," Nico said

"Well again not my fault," Percy said

"Okay then how's your family and don't say you haven't been keeping track because you know that bs. Thalia said

"My mom and Paul are fine." Percy said

"And what about Sarah?" Nico asked faking innocents

"Who's Sarah?" Thalia asked with a twinge of fear that Percy had found a new girl to replace Annabeth

"Calm down Thals, Sarah is my 9-month-old little sister, and Nico she's fine last I heard."

"YOU HAVE A SISTER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT IT! WHY?" Thalia asked screaming at Percy.

"Because of that and I was planning on telling you after she was born but I was banished before that."

"So how do you know how old she is?" Thalia asked

"Poseidon told me in a dream the day after she was born. I already knew her name...My mom had picked it before I left"

"Okay i'm going to ask this... How many secrets to you keep? First the poisons control then the Egyptian heritage and now this!"

"I don't know but the Egyptian happened after I was banished."

"Okay fine whatever... Just contact us if you need help. This is base from now on."

"Deal but I still got to go... Bye"

"Bye" all three responded at once

After that Thalia went back to the hunters and Nico and Will talked a little while before going to dinner together.


	8. Olympus Punishment

Hades was mad. As soon as he had left Percy with the others he had immediately gone to the Olympus. When he got there all the gods were already there, all but Hera. All of them turned to the door when it slammed open leaving way for Hades

"Why hello brother why have you come storming into Olympus today." Zeus said with clear mock politeness

"Why I have come here to inform you of something brother" Hades said with the same mock politeness

"And what is that." Zeus said

"That you have broken the ancient law _Brother."_ Hades said the last word as a snarl

"That is a big accusation, what exactly are you accusing me of." Zeus said

"You have cursed a demigod with the Banback curse. You cursed him for no reason!" Hades said with clear anger in his voice.

"And who might this demigod be?" Zeus said

"Percy Jackson that is who." Hades said

"WHAT?" Poseidon Screamed

"That is a big accusation and a false one" said Zeus

"You are lying father" said Apollo

"And for what reason would I lie" Zeus said

"For a thousand reasons but the main one to seem innocent" said Poseidon

"I am innocent, Zeus roared

"No you're not, brother/ Father" said Apollo and Hades at once

"Okay, I see you will not listen to me, I ask what makes you so sure that the curse that he has is the Banback curse"

"I saw it activate, it was clearly that. And no less he was cursed in January it is now December. He had it will being hunted, and even when he found a refuge. He still had it."

"Then I ask you this brother, how come is he alive when everyone else with this curse died in less than one month?"

"I will tell you that these people would commit suicide because of this. Percy is strong, even with the curse he has survived and flourished. He has created a new life even if you ridded him of his old one." Hades said

"And what might this new life be?" Zeus said

"Nothing that concerns you, _brother"_ Hades said with clear anger

"And why is that?"

"Because if I tell you, you will try to destroy his new life. Now may I ask the consul who believes me?"

The hands of Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Poseidon, Athena and Hephaestus went up.

"So it's a tie, how does that work?" Zeus said

"Swere never to do it again or you will be banished from the consul and it will become purely democratic"

"Fine, I swere on the river stinks never to disrespect the ancient law ever again. Happy"

"Very." Hades would say

As soon as that was done everyone left for their different jobs but Poseidon went to Hades and asked to talk

"Yes Poseidon"

"You seemed surprisingly calm for someone that just found out his nephew has the worst curse imaginable on him."

"Well, Poseidon, I was calm because Percy no longer has the curse."

"Percy's a poison controller?"

"Yes, if you wish to know more ask him, and if you can't, ask Nico to arrange a meeting."

"Nico was the one to find out wasn't he?"

"Not exactly he guessed and when he saw Percy he asked what curse. He got his answer."

After that both parted ways.


	9. Death of the Innocent

Zeus was mad but he knew he had to wait to take his revenge. Wait for the fire to die down. If he did it before he'd be a target. 'Wait a couple months and I can" was the way that Zeus was thinking at the moment. He wanted revenge, but he had to wait.

_Percy_

It was now March. Percy's sister was about to turn 1. The day before her birthday, Percy and Poseidon had talked. It had taken months for Percy to be ready to talk to his dad but he was happy he had. Even if he could see his sister at her birthday he could look at her from afar. That was his only option. During that time he had practiced his poison control to a point where he could actually save lives. He was happy this power was under control he felt safer. If only he had known...

After he left to go back to the Nome his sister stiffened as she sensed something. Percy even thought he was at least 1 km away sensed it too and turned back. Well apparently it was nothing. When he got back everything was fine so he guessed it was a fluke. Oh, was he wrong.

The next morning everything started of normal until he looked at the headline of the newspaper "Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis were killed in car fire after getting hit by lighting". Carter entered the room at that moment and saw Percy looking at the newspaper like he didn't believe it. When Carter got closer he saw the newspaper title.

"Perce, Hey Perce, please don't let the kids see you like this can you just go to your room while the younger kids get ready" Carter said

"Yeah... yeah... Good idea." Percy went back to his room and started training like he never did before. He had to replace the dummy 3 times in 3 minutes. Oups.

Percy continued training his heart out until he heard a knock at the door. He put on a shirt and went to open it. Carter, Sadie, Jaz, Walt and Zia all had clear sadness in their eyes.

"hey can we come in" Sadie said

"Sure" Percy said leaving the door open as he went and sat on his bed. They all saw the dummy head's around the room and were wondering if that had always been there.

"Hey Perce are you okay" Jaz said looking at Percy worriedly.

"No I'm not but I can't exactly do anything about it, but at least I still have my cousins and my sister."

"You have cousins and a sister?" Sadie asked

"Yeah, Baby Sarah, Today's her birthday and she lost her parents and Thalia and Nico, both cousins on the godly side."

He looked down on his watch "You guys need to get to school...Go I'll be fine... Go" After that last go all of them were out of his room. He opened the window and climbed out. He knew the other's would be at the warehouse so he went there and sure enough they were there. When he arrived he immediately said "Hazel, Franck stop hiding and come out" The two surprised by him knowing they were there came out. He then said something weird and the border changed a little and they saw Thalia Nico and Will inside "Come on" the hooded man said. They followed.

After entering the warehouse he took off his hood and was immediately tackled to the floor by Hazel and Frank. After Frank and Hazel got off him, Thalia outstretched her hand.

"You okay" She said clearly worried.

"Fine just a bruised rib" Percy said

"Ha-ha, that's not what I meant and you know it" Thalia said

"Well how am I suppose to react except being pissed at Zeus"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Hazel asked. Percy only responded by throwing a newspaper on the floor before going and sitting on the bed.

Hazel and Frank both looked at the title and then at Percy. Why did all bad things happen to him?

"What are you going to do about Sarah" Nico asked after sitting beside him

"I don't know... let her have a family?"

"I mean are you going to adopt her" Nico asked

"What..."Percy said almost chocking "What would ever make you think I would be a good sibling? I hadn't even seen her before yesterday, and it's my fault her...Our parents died.

"What do you mean it's your fault? You don't control lighting." Hazel said

"No but I pissed of Zeus" Percy said

"Not your fault" Nico said.

"What's not his fault?" Frank asked.

"It's long so later, but seriously are you going to adopt her." Thalia asked

"Why do you want me to adopt her?" Percy said

"Because her abilities will develop, that's for sure" Will responded. Hazel and Frank looked confused.

"Can I even?" Percy asked

"Yes you can, you're her only living family left, plus you're almost 18 and have already finished high school" Nico said

"Fine I'll go but you guys are explaining everything to them, and don't keep anything." Percy said as he left

Thalia, Nico and Will started explaining what had happened to Percy and why it was important to keep silent about while


	10. Zeus Loses His Ears

Poseidon came in the room clearly frustrated. As soon as he saw Zeus he yelled at him

"YOU KILLED THEM, WHY...Why would you kill them" His voice was becoming more and more desperate with each word "Why... Why..."

Apollo saw that something was going on and went to go see what was going on with his uncle. Poseidon sensed him coming and passed the newspaper to him. Apollo looked once at the newspaper and then looked at his dad in disgust before going and giving it to Artemis and helping Poseidon too his throne. Artemis had the same reaction but didn't have time to do anything more when Hades burst into the room

"Why Zeus... Why would you take revenge on them when they had done nothing?"

This caught the attention of Athena and she took the newspaper from Artemis. Even she, who hated Percy Jackson, thought this was too much. To kill his parents, that was just cowardice from Zeus.

"I admit father that killing a child's parents just because you do not like the child is crossing the line." Athena said too her father

"Not only that, He orphaned two children" Poseidon said. After Poseidon said that everyone looked at him confused. Only Hades knew of Sarah and he helped Poseidon out.

"Yes, Zeus you orphaned a 17 year old boy and a 1 year old girl and no less on said girl's birthday, and after all you have already made the boys life hell, you had to kill his parents too."

"What are you talking about the Jackson boy does not have a sister." Zeus said clearly frustrated that they were making the crime look even worse.

"Zeus, it is not because you do not know of a child that said child does not exist. Percy has had a sister for a year and was never even able to meet her because of his banishment. He has never even seen her. He only knows she exists because I informed him of it in a dream."

"You are lying" Zeus said

"No brother he is not" said Hestia, everyone always forgot she was there, her voice was always calm "they are not lying, Percy does in fact have a sister"

"And how would you know of it, Sister"

"I would know because they had asked me to protect her after what happened to Percy. I agreed and she was saved from the accident that killed her parents because of it."

"Why would they ask you" Zeus said

"Percy understood my importance and told his parents of it"

"Now, Zeus may I ask WHY YOU KILLED THEM? Poseidon said raising his voice

"I killed them because it was there time to die" Zeus said

"No it wasn't Zeus and if it was it's my job to do it not yours" Hades said

"Well I have to go" Zeus said standing up "Goodbye"


	11. A New Beginning

Percy was going to see and hold his baby sister for the first time… It was weird to think he had spent over a year without even touching her. He was conflicted. He was sad for his parents but he was also happy because he was going to meet his sister.

When he finally arrived he gave his name and his driver's license and waited. The people there seemed to think it was odd that a 17 year old was picking up his sister after the deaths of their parents but after all the kid was probably just happy to see his sister safe.

"Here you go" one of the orphanage attendees said giving Percy his sister. After that she asked him a bunch of questions and after that let him leave. Percy walked back to the warehouse which was luckily only a couple of minutes away.

When he got there he expected to crash there and bring her back to the house the next day, but he was instead bombarded with Thalia and Hazel taking her from him and then Nico, Will and Frank pulling him away saying that it was probably safer to have him away from Hazel for a couple minutes. He obliged.

After about 3 minutes she babbled something that caused the bottle to float. Percy immediately got it, faster that even he thought he could move. He gave it back to his sister and picked her up. Everyone was looking at him in a weird way.

"What?" Percy asked after over 10 seconds of staring

"How did you...do that" Frank asked

"Do what?" Percy asked

"Perce you went from one end of the room to the next in not even a second, how?" Nico said

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay, just drop it for now" Will said, he then turned to Percy "Are you going back to the Nome or are you staying here."

"I think I'm going to stay here but I have no baby stuff" Percy said

"Hey, will the gods be able to find us here?" Hazel asked.

"No" Percy said "Hey back up will ya."

Everyone came to be behind him. He murmured something and then fell to the floor. Nico and Thalia looked at him worried but he said he was fine. When they looked up they saw three rooms. One for the boy's one for the girls and a third one that seemed to be Percy's and Sarah's

"There should be cloth your size in there" He said still gasping for breath. He then picked Sarah up and went into the room.

Each room had two or three sub room with their names written on it. Percy had gone all out. As soon as Percy had changed his sister and put her to bed (he had no idea how he figured out how to put the diaper on his sister) he then fell on his bed and after calling Carter to say he wasn't there, he fell asleep.

He was woken up only once by his sister. After a second to wake up he went and grabbed a bottle of milk in the minifridge and gave it to her. He then burped her and put her back to bed.

The next morning Thalia was already gone. She had gotten a message that she was needed back at the hunt. Everyone else was still there and were all wondering how Percy had seemingly teleported and how he had created this. He had explained that he had said a very powerful magical word and that that was with the place but said again that he didn't know what they were talking about when they said they saw him teleport.

After a good super thanks to the magical plates Percy had brought he took his sister to their room and changed her. After giving her a cute outfit he came back out and let her play around with the different stuff around the place while he talked to everyone.

"How did you teleport?" Hazel asked

"I told you yesterday and I'm going to say it again I have no idea what you're talking about" Percy said before noticing that his sister was playing with a sword.

Percy once again moved faster than he thought possible and picked his sister up, only for him again to be questioned.

"How do you do that" Frank said

"Still don't understand what you're talking about"

"Perce you just teleported from in front of us to in front of your sister which is at least 5 meters. Since when" Nico said

"Still don't know what you're talking about but I got to go back to the Nome before the kids realise I'm missing... Bye you can stay here for however long you want" Percy said


	12. Sarah the New Member

Percy went back to the Nome and was happy that everyone was gone for school. He went to his room and wasn't that surprised that his room had changed.

It now had a crib and a fridge. The weapons were in a second room that had a lock and there was a TV. Percy had a feeling that would be useful but that he'd have to tell someone about it.

He put his sister down in a little fenced of area in the training room and started punching the dummy. After a second he closed his eyes, only to find he was at the other end of the room when he reopened them. "So that was what they were talking about" thought Percy, but just as he was thinking of that he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see Jaz. He was keeping the door as closed as possible without making clear. He failed, horribly.

"Percy what are you hiding in your room" Jaz asked

"Nothing" Percy said a little too fast. Jaz reacted faster that he thought and entered his room. After that he closed the door to not bring any more attention than needed.

"Percy why is there a crib in your room" Asked Jaz confused.

"Come on" Percy said pulling her towards the other room where he had left his sister. As soon as they entered the room Jaz was gone. She was beside Sarah, taking her in her arms.

"Who's this cuty" asked Jaz

"Jaz this is my little sister Sarah, I went and got her out of adoption so that she could be safe from monsters and so that she could learn her magic.

"Were you going to tell us about this?" Jaz asked

"Yes just, I was going to tell you tomorrow" Percy said

"That's a lie Jackson and you know it" Jaz said amused

"Yes I am lying but seriously how am I supposed to present her to the other." Percy said

"Yeah okay for now I can keep the secret but you are telling them! None of our classes intertwine so I can take care of her during your classes"

"Yeah but there is a possibility that at some point I'm goanna ask my Greek friends to take care of her."

"Sure as long as you inform me of it before hand"

"Deal"

After that Percy spent the rest of the day training or taking care of his sister. That night though he got a nightmare, just like the one he got the day Thalia found out about him. It was the same place and the same people were there. Kronos spoke

"The pricks parents are dead but he is realising his potential too quickly. The gods may have given us a favor or a curse. We must wait to find out.

The dream faded and Hestia appeared instead.

"Percy you must come to your base tomorrow at 12 o clock. Bring your sister. It is crucial. The other's will not be there but it is crucial that you must come.

"Yes Lady Hestia" said Percy


	13. Hestia and History

_**Hey I have some info that is very important: Percy's magical powers are about the level of Carter and Sadie. He is very powerful in it but had not started to put it in his fighting style... He will soon**_

 _ **Also guest reviewer No Jaz and Percy aren't falling in love. I'm a percabeth shipper and even then there will not be any Percy\someone relationship.**_

The next morning he went to eat a quick breakfast before his sister woke up and left the kids to get ready. Carter and Sadie both saw the new purpose in Percy's eyes but didn't get the time to ask before he was in his room again. He got his sister ready and fed her. By 8 they were ready and at 8:30 the kids left. At 8:40 they were sure the path was clear.

They left and Percy went to the warehouse. After that he waited and started trying to work on his teleportation. He had teleported in some paper for his sister that he had packed in the Duat while he tried to master it. After more than an hour he figured it out a little bit. He was able to teleport a couple of meters, and that was when Hestia arrived.

"Hello Percy, Hello young Sarah. I am happy you came."

"Well it's not every day you get an invitation to go see a god that will not kill you" Percy said

"No it is not. I am here to help you with your powers and Sarah's. As you have probably realised at this point you have teleportation, you have... are one of the rare Poseidon children to ever get this ability... Just like your poison control. The teleportation is called vapor travel. You change your body into water and then teleport. It is very similar to Nico's shadow travel but you are not limited to shadows"

"Wait I can teleport anywhere?"

"Yes, once you have mastered it"

"Awesome... How about Sarah"

"Sarah will have magic, just as you, and will later develop the ability to control water."

"Wait Sarah isn't a Poseidon child... Why would she develop water abilities?"

"She may not be a Poseidon child but she is a Neptune legacy."

"My sister is a descendant of Neptune... Meaning Paul was also a descendant.

"Yes Paul's Ancestor was the last Neptune child born before you"

"Now how about I explain how to teleport...


	14. Power Level

Percy spent the next 3 hours training and figuring out how his new power worked. Hestia said that he would probably also get a couple more abilities related to fire or healing. They would come from her blessing.

"Why exactly did you bless me?"

"All will be revealed in due time" Hestia said cryptically

"Why are you being so cryptic?"

"All in due time"

"And now I hate that line" Percy said giving up on getting the information "So why has no Poseidon child gotten poison control since the... what... 9 century?"

"Powerful children of Poseidon were normally killed by monsters when they were no older than 5. Thus all children with powerful Poseidon blood never reached an age where they could develop such abilities."

"But weren't there children of Poseidon that got to an age where they could have kids... or else Sarah couldn't exist."

"There were three levels of power in Poseidon's children. Only the first level were not killed before there teen years. You are a power level 3... There had never been a power level 3 Poseidon child that has survived, but with my blessing you seem like a power level one. Thalia, Jason, Nico and Hazel are all also level three's. Nico and Hazel have the protection of their father while Thalia and Jason have a protection spell. All of you seem like level one but you are all level 3's.

"That sounds like a video game" Percy stated stupidly at the explanation

"Well that is the truth" Hestia said as she took Sarah from the floor where she had been for the entire discussion.

 **Sorry if you didn't understand the power level stuff. Simply it is a way to know how powerful a god\demigod\titan\primordial are for gods the maximum is 6 for titans 8 and primordials 10. Demigods are 3 but there is one set of exeptions. Here's a list**

 **Power levels**

 ** _Demigods_**

 ** _Percy=3 (only Poseidon ability)_**

 ** _Thalia=3_**

 ** _Nico=3_**

 ** _Hazel=3_**

 ** _Jason=3_**

 ** _Frank= 2 1\2_**

 ** _Annabeth=2_**

 ** _Leo=2_**

 ** _Piper=2_**

 ** _Reyna=1_**

 ** _Octavian=1_**

 ** _Gods_**

 ** _Hestia=6_**

 ** _Poseidon=6_**

 ** _Zeus=6_**

 ** _Hades=6_**

 ** _Hera=6_**

 ** _Demeter=6_**

 ** _Artemis=5 1\2_**

 ** _Apollo=5 1\2_**

 ** _Hephaestus=5_**

 ** _Athena=4 1\2_**

 ** _Hermes=4 1\2_**

 ** _Ares=4_**

 ** _Dionysus=3(demigod life 2)_**

 ** _Titans_**

 ** _Kronos=8_**

 ** _Primordials_**

 ** _Chaos=10_**

 ** _Tartarus=9 1\2_**

 ** _Gaia=9_**

 ** _Uranus=9_**

 ** _Other (Invented for this story)_**

 ** _Perseus(Titan of Life)=13_**

 ** _Francisco=11_**


	15. Training

Percy continued training with Hestia until it was 4:30 pm. After that, he went back home with Sarah so that no one would ask where he was. He continued doing that for the rest of the week He got into a third day of training in teleportation, Nico came to visit. He was at first surprised by the speed of which Percy had learned how to use it but after Percy told Nico that Hestia had helped him, he wasn't that surprised

"Hey Nico, you want to spar?" Percy asked innocently

"Sure, but can we spar with Power's I want to know if you can beat me"

"GOOD LUCK," Percy said, trying not to laugh

3 30 second rounds later a very tired Nico fell to the floor

"Fine you win"

"WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY PERCY WON A POWER SPAR WITH EASE," Thalia said, having entered the warehouse while they were fighting.

"Yup and I did it under 30 seconds flat, all three round. Hey, why are you here, should you be with the hunters?"

"Well, we were sent to go and find you again, so I had the day to kill."

"Don't you normally go in groups?" Nico asked finally catching his breath.

"Yeah but Artemis thought that if Percy saw me alone, he would have a higher chance of coming to speak to me, or at the very least, not run."

"Which is technically true considering I have not run away yet."

"Yeah… Hey how about a 2 vs one. Perce vs us two."

"YES," Percy said

"Sure"

They all got in place for the fight… Nico attacked while Thalia sent a volley of arrows in Percy's direction. Percy flipped out of the way and sent a fall spell to Nico, who got hit. He then went to Thalia while continuing to dodge her arrows. When he got close to her he put his weapon to her throat. He won… With 5 seconds of just Nico

"How are you so fast?" Thalia asked

"Don't know, the training I guess" Percy answered. As Percy said that Nico tried to get up only to fall again.

"Percy, please get rid of the spell"

"Sorry," Percy said as he was removing the spell from Nico

"Where did you learn that spell. It's probably really useful in a battle." Thalia asked

"In a battle," Percy said unhelpfully

"Which battle?" Nico asked before Thalia could jump at his throat for being unhelpful

"Uh… Setne… You don't know him"

"Yeah, I don't… Magician?" Thalia said

"Yup… the worst"

"So… Where's Sarah?"

"Bed in our room… I was coming to do some training with my teleportation"

"So you do have that!" Nico said

"Yup, sort of like you but with water instead of shadows"

"Cool," Nico said

"Dorks," Thalia said under her breath. She was rewarded with a splash of water to the face

The day continued on like this. By the time Percy had to leave, Thalia too needed to go back to the hunt. Percy had made a small tunnel that ended on the streets, from there he would go back to the Nome. Nico would Shadow Travel out and Thalia, Hazel and Frank would either leave through the door or would go to the tunnel. That day, Thalia chose the wrong exit.

The hunters had followed her into a place where they could not detect anything as if there was nothing there or at least nothing that could hide in the abandoned warehouse. When Thalia came out the hunters all left without a trace. When they'd get back to camp, they'd confront her about it.


	16. The Prophecy

When Percy got back home he put his sister back to bed and went on the phone Leo had made for them. The 7, or 6, had found them in a box that explained that nobody could track the phone, not even the gods. He had tried to use it a couple times while on the run but had stopped when he realised that he might need it in an emergency.

The last time he had used it, oh the last time, he was playing around with Rachel. The spirit of Delphi had been gone for a couple months. They were playing with the recorder function on the phone. When he had started recording Rachel had gone into prophecy mode. Percy had recorded it but couldn't understand anything of the jumbled words that were spoken. When Rachel had come back he made her listen to it to see if he would understand. She didn't.

Subconscient, while thinking of that, his had gone to the recording app. When he came out of the memory he saw that he had opened it. He listened to it again thinking that maybe it would sound different. Well, it did. He heard the voice of the oracle, but she was speaking in Egyptian not Greek or Latin

 _The banished, cursed shall fight it all_

 _Against his foes of all_

 _The perfect mix of it all_

 _Shall see the world of all_

 _To see, To hear of new_

 _The forces of Ragnarok subdued_

 _Luck of all shall end it all_

 _In Fire and Water, the world must fall_

So what is even going on? He was so confused. Why had he not heard that before? Why was he able to now. Wait, Egyptian, that was Egyptian. That was why he couldn't understand it when he was with Rachel. He didn't understand the language when he was still at camp.

Okay, so understanding…'the banished, cursed shall fight it all' That must be Percy, he had been banished and cursed…' Against his foes of all' that must mean against all his Enemies. The rest of the prophecy, he didn't understand.

Do the gods know, does anyone know… Probably not. No way the gods would think of maybe asking for some help. They were too stubborn.

That night he did his duties and the went to take care of his sister, but the entire time he was thinking of the prophecy, trying to decipher it.

The next day he went to the warehouse ass usual. He wore a glamour just in case he met the hunters. Today was the day he did. He saw them staking the warehouse. When he did he turned around and went to a spot where he could focus. He then teleported inside. Nico was already waiting inside, looking outside. Percy cleared his throat so that Nico would notice him. It worked

"Jeez, Percy…. How did you get in, the hunters are everywhere"

"Teleportation, but why are the hunters here?"

"Don't know, maybe they found out about Thalia hanging here for the entire day instead of looking for you"

"Maybe but I still don't like it… But I came here for a reason." Percy said getting his phone out of his pockets after putting Sarah in her playpen

"Monsters can track a cell, Percy" Nico said when he saw it

"Not if it's made by Leo, but that's not the point…" Percy said. He then activated the recorded Prophecy "Do you understand this?"

"No, why?"

"I think this is a prophecy in Egyptian… maybe"

"What does it say for you"

"It says this" Percy said fetching a piece of paper from his pocket and giving it to Nico

"I can't read this"

"Right… It says ' _The banished, cursed shall fight it all, Against his foes of all, The perfect mix of it all, Shall see the world of all, To see, To hear of new, The forces of Ragnarok subdued, Luck of all shall end it all, In Fire and Water the world must fall…"_ That's what is says"

"Who said it cause it could be fake."

"Rachel… well Delphi but yeah"

"Does anyone else know"

"Rachel knows there's a prophecy that I couldn't understand. But of what I know there is no one else… except you"

"So… a prophecy said while you were recording audio… that is in Egyptian… That's a little weird don't you think"

"Seriously… we live in a world with at least 3 sets of gods… how is THAT weird?"

"Still... Well, how about some more training…? No abilities this time"

"Sure"

They trained for the rest of the day. It was fun both of them were almost equalled but Percy was better by a tiny amount, making Percy win 60% of the rounds. By the end, both went back home to get some zzz's but Nico's day wasn't over, not by a long shot


	17. Thalia's day

Thalia was in trouble; as soon as she got back to camp she was bombarded with questions on where she was. She knew that they knew something... So she explained that she had been searching in an abandoned warehouse and that warehouse had been bigger than she had thought. They didn't really believe her but they had no choice, she was the lieutenant after all.

The next day, Artemis came back from a meeting. She separated everyone in groups. One of the groups went back to the warehouse to see if anything was suspicious. They were bored the entire day.

Thalia's group was sent to Brooklyn to find evidence of the mystery man (aka Percy). They spent multiple hours looking but found nothing; they decided to camp there so that they could continue this the next day. She hoped the next day was going to be more interesting. BE CARFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR.

ThaliaThaliaThaliaThaliaThaliaThaliaThaliaThaliaThaliaThaliaThalia

The next day, she got her wish. They started the day really slowly. They got up and looked for evidence. At 12, they finally got something, or more specifically someone. They found Steal fighting a bunch of hellhounds. He defeated then easily and they saw them. He went up to them and crouched so that the girl and boy were the same height as him.

"You guys can go with the hunters, they won't hurt you and they'll get you to camp."

"Why aren't you going?" asked the girl

"Because they don't like males that much but they can take care of a young demigod"

"But..." both children said but were cut of

"Go." He said calmly. The children went to the hunters. Thalia gave an almost useable wink to Percy

After that the hunters went back to camp. The kids seemed pretty happy; they both looked a little like Apollo. They both seemed to love music and just in general they hunters thought that they were children of Apollo. That night Artemis informed them that they were going back to camp. Not everyone was happy but Thalia was. She could talk to Nico without anyone thinking that he was part of the secret, but that night was the weirdest she had ever seen. Everyone was uncomfortable because...


	18. The Camp Prophecy

Nico came back to camp after talking to Percy. When he did he tried to get Will, only to be pushed to the camp fire. He tried getting closer to him but again failed. After about 10 minutes, (let's say the campfire last 1-hour minimum) the hunters arrived. They had two kids with them. As soon as they came close to the camp fire, a symbol popped over their heads, a lyre, AKA Apollo claiming his children. As soon as the Apollo children saw this, Will being the head counsellor, they took their new sibling to their cabin.

The hunters sat down and they all sort of just looked at the fire, the music was gone. Hestia was calmly taking care of the fire but no one noticed but Nico and Thalia who waved at her. She waved back to the two kids. The youngest was about to turn in when Rachel started going into "Prophecy Mode". After she spouted a prophecy no one understood she fell. Nico might not have understood but he recognised the wording pattern. The same as the one Percy had made him listen to. He was in trouble.

Wait no he's not... No one can understand... It's Egyptian... No one can understand more than gibberish. So, for now, the secret was safe. Oh no wait everyone's looking at him

"Nico" Annabeth said snapping her figure in his face.

"Yeah... What?" Nico said getting out of his thoughts

"What did you hear?" Annabeth said looking more serious than ever

"What... Nothing... I didn't understand anything but gibberish

"Are you sure Nico...? You seemed really pale when Rachel started taking."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I was just wondering why I didn't understand anything"

No one seemed to believe him, but they got the message that Nico was not going to talk, so they left, all but Piper, Jason, Annabeth and Leo (he came back after Percy was banished).

"Nico, tell us what you heard," Piper said charm speaking him

"I didn't hear anything at all... well only gibberish," said Nico. He was happy he was able to not fight the charm speak for that

"Are you SURE" Piper continued trying to get something

"I swear on the River Styx that I didn't understand a word that Rachel\Delphi just said."

"Fine" all four teens relented at the same time. Lucky that he didn't understand Egyptian and that instead, Percy had to tell him.

When that was over he tried getting to Thalia or Will but both were occupied so he went to bed for the night. The next morning everyone continued to try and get information but he continued to play stupid

After more than two days, Nico finally got a chance to talk to Will and Thalia. After getting both of them in the forest and away from prying eyes he explained what had happened

"J.P. (code name for Percy Jackson) heard the prophecy before he ... left.

"What do you mean?"

"Delphi said the prophecy when he was recording on his phone but neither of them could understand it. After that... stuff happened and he forgot about it. 5 days ago he relistened to it and understood it. He had learned the language of magic after the first time he had heard it. He told me this is what it said. ' _The banished, cursed shall fight it all, Against his foes of all, The perfect mix of it all, Shall see the world of all, To see, To hear of new, The forces of Ragnarok subdued, Luck of all shall end it all, In Fire and Water the world must fall…"_

"That's not good... Another Prophecy... That's really not good" Thalia said after a couple seconds.

Outside of their field of vision Jason was leaving to inform the rest what he had learned.

"Annabeth, Leo, Pipes, we need to talk right now." He said into his phone "Meet me at bucker 9"

All of them got there in less than 5 minutes

"What is it Jason?" Piper asked. Jason was pacing continuously

"I heard Nico talking to Thalia and Will about the prophecy from a couple days ago" Jason answered

"Wait, Nico lied?" Piper asked

"Sort of... Of what I understood someone else understood it and told him about it... Before Rachel said it 5 days ago... Whoever told him, told him before Rachel said it"

"So who told him and what language is it?"

"He said language of Magic... or was it Malai? He gave no hints about who it was..." Jason said

"What did the prophecy say?" Leo asked getting bored of the conversation

"It said ' _The banished, cursed shall fight it all, Against his foes of all, The perfect mix of it all, Shall see the world of all, To see, To hear of new, The forces of Ragnarok subdued, Luck of all shall end it all, In Fire and Water the world must fall…'_ do you guys have any ideas what it means?"

"Well, Ragnarok is a Norse event... Fire and Water must mean Leo and Percy, but the rest... no, not really... but we have to go tell Chiron"

 **If you guys don't understand something, tell me. If it's something that I messed up in and not something I'm keeping for later, I'll explain. And Please review it helps a lot**


	19. The Secret

"Chiron we need to talk RIGHT NOW," Annabeth said storming into the room

"Yes, child, but you must calm down," Chiron said. Annabeth took a couple of deep breaths before Chiron continued "Now must we inform all of the head counsellors"

"NO," said Annabeth, Leo, Jason and Piper

"And why might that be?"

"It's related to three of the head counsellors," Piper explained

"And what might that problem be?" Chiron asked

"The prophecy, Nico knew what the prophecy said and told Will and Thalia," Jason said

"And how do you know that he was talking about the prophecy?"

"He clearly looked taken aback when he heard it 5 days ago and he said that it was the language of Malai or something like that," Jason explained

"And what did the prophecy say?"

"Of what I understood it said' _The banished, cursed shall fight it all, Against his foes of all, The perfect mix of it all, Shall see the world of all, To see, To hear of new, The forces of Ragnarok subdued, Luck of all shall end it all, In Fire and Water the world must fall…"_ but I could be wrong," Jason said

"Did he say who told him... Yes, I heard him swear yesterday that he didn't understand anything" Chiron explained after getting weird looks from the four.

"No, he didn't," Jason said

"Then how do you know he was not inventing what he had heard"

"Chiron... He was talking to THALIA and WILL, the two people except for... Perce... that he would never lie to" Annabeth explained

"How about you ask him?"

"No, are you kidding me, he'd avoid the question any way possible" Annabeth said

"Well, it's a little too late for that" A voice behind them said. Nico, that little brat that could always get behind them

"Hey, Nico," All for immediately said

"What were you talking about?" Thalia asked before Nico could say anything

"We were... eh... we were talking about the Prophecy."

"How do you know it's a Prophecy? We didn't understand a thing" Will said, he got three raised eyebrows.(Leo was tinkering with something)

"Stop lying," Piper said

"Piper don't charm speak us," Nico said

"Why, if I'm going to get information

"Because you need to trust me when I say that it's better if you don't know"

"Why did you tell them then," Piper said accusingly

"Cause an I'm bad at keeping secrets from them. B they would have found out eventually and C it's important that they do"

"We already know the Prophecy, what's so important about it"

"It mentions Ragnarok which I'm guessing Annabeth knows about."

"What does Ragnarok have to do with anything?" Annabeth said

"I don't know, ask Delphi, she's the one that made the Prophecy"

"You know more than your letting on," Annabeth said accusingly

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. Just one thing. Don't tell the gods"

"Why?" Jason asked

"If you want to stay alive don't say anything to them"

"Why?"Jason pressed

"Because the gods will kill the most important person from the prophecy if they hear it. And that means everyone dies. So keep your mouth shut. Got It" All four nodded

"Good and also don't tell anyone in general... It's safer that way"

"Why are you so secretive about this?" Piper asked

"It's a secret that can hurt anyone that know it" Nico said before leaving the room so the discusion would end.


	20. New Threat?

After the horrible discussion with Nico, the rest started trying to figure out: why Nico was so secretive about this, what were the gods really going to do and what did the gods do to get that distrust from Nico. They were going to get answers.

The next day the four of them started trying to get information from Nico, but every time they even got close to the question he would get out of the discussion one way or another.

This continued on for two weeks. They also saw that Nico and Will were spending more time together and that Will seemed to know about whatever secret Nico had.

Another week passed before Nico had finally had enough. He asked Will if he wanted to go visit the warehouse for a little while and Will understood that Nico needed time so that he wouldn't want to kill the four anymore. That night they left for the warehouse.

The next morning the others saw the letter that they had left for them

"We haven't been taken, just need some time alone. We'll be back in a couple days, probably

Nico and Will"

The four were a little pissed. They couldn't get the answers they wanted to from the two and Thalia was leaving today. So that meant that they couldn't get answers anytime soon.

 _WITH PERCY_

Percy was starting to get worried, not because he hadn't seen any of the "Warehouse bunch" as Thalia had suggested they call themselves, though that didn't help. No, it was because there were more and more monsters and they were attacking demigods in packs. Next time he saw Nico, he would tell him about it.

He was starting to integrate teleportation and magic in his fighting style. Furthermore, he had learned that he could do way more magic than even Carter and Sadie COMBINED because he could summon water and use it to get his energy back, which made him incredibly hard to hurt, even more than when he had spared against Thalia and Nico.

But that wasn't the problem, more attacks were happening every day and yet neither camp seemed to realise it. At this point, he had created another warehouse that could hold a couple kids so that he could later bring them to camp when he felt it was safe. He at the same time had a couple mythology books and even two of the older kids that he had saved chose to stay to help the younger ones.

After the older kids chose that, Percy started training them in weapon training. From sword to bow to staff, he taught them how to know if the weapon was comfortable for them and if it was well made. He had learned that the charm he always had on him to be sure Zeus couldn't track him also worked to keep the curse of archery from him (The curse that makes it impossible for him to learn archery). He even taught them how to make weapons. He taught them plenty of other stuff like how to know a Greek from a Romain to even how to distinguish who they had the best chance of being kids off. It took about a month for them to learn this.

After that Percy saw that Nico and Will were staying at the warehouse. Percy chose to go get Sarah and spend a day there. He was barely still living at the Nome. He was teaching someone to replace him and would probably leave with Sarah once that was over. He felt like he could do more good if he left.

So a couple more months came and went before Percy along with Sarah had now left. Percy was now 19 and had also gotten a drivers license since living with the Egyptians. He had learned a lot in those couple months.

Nico and Will had also returned to camp, but in general only went there once a month for a couple days and then came back. It would take some time for anything to happen... That's something new.


	21. Apollo The Sun God

It had been four years… four years since his parents had been killed by Zeus… four years and he didn't even get in trouble because of it. At this point only two Olypians knew where he was and one other that knew he wasn't dead. Apollo and Hestia had helped him over the years and Hades knew that he would sense if Percy died. He had changed more than they thought in the last war and would change even more during the next one

 _\\\FLASHBACK\\\_

 _Percy had left the Egyptians a month ago. He had been helping a kid to the warehouse with one of the kids he was training to fight when it happened. A monster somehow got behind him and stabbed him in the back. Somehow he wasn't dead but luckily, or unluckily, Apollo just so happened to be riding his sun car over the fighting. He felt that this kid was important to a prophecy, but when he got to the kid he was already half healed and was helping the other kid repare the wood they had accidentally destroyed._

 _That's when he chose to inform them of something else in the area_

" _Ahum"_

" _Do you need something Apollo?" the kid that was injured a couple seconds ago asked._

" _I want to ask you something… Who are you and how do you know who I am?"_

" _Do you seriously not remember your own Hero of Olympus… or are you just scared that it's me"_

" _Percy?" Apollo said hope in his voice._

" _In the flesh" Percy answered_

" _I thought… I thought"_

" _You thought I was dead, didn't you?"_

" _I hoped not but still…. Wow… You've grown into a man...You're… you're still saving demigods?"_

" _Yeah, and added bonus I have a nickname… Steel"_

" _You're steel?" Apollo asked\ screamed_

" _Yes… now please don't scream" Percy said wincing when Apollo had screamed_

" _Sorry… but what happened to you… last we knew was that Hades had seen you… and the curse… do you still have it?"_

" _The curse? No… I thought Hades would have told you."_

" _Why would Hades tell us something he doesn't know?"_

" _Eh… he does know because he helped…"_

" _Where have you been?"_

" _Hiding… or I was, for like… a month… and then I found out that with this" he showed the metal bracelet on his arm" I could go around without anyone being able to track me."_

" _Hey, have you heard of the Prophecy that Rachel spoke before you left?"_

" _Uh… Yeah… I was the one that was with her but I didn't have time to tell anyone because two minutes later I was in Olympus being judged…"_

" _Did you understand it?"_

" _Swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone"_

" _I swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone about whatever you are going to tell me"_

" _good... Well, I can understand the prophecy... it says" After that Percy went on to tell the prophecy to Apollo_

" _Interesting... Who else knows?"_

" _Nico, Thalia, Will, Hestia. Annabeth Jason Piper and Leo have heard it but don't know if it's the real translation or the language... So they can't know for sure."_

" _Thank you, Percy... I must ask... Why are you still running?"_

" _The gods still hate me and the other's that don't are safer from Zeus rage."_

" _Even your dad?"_

" _Yes even him... Only you and Hestia know where I am now and Hades knows I'm not dead but that's it"_

" _Thank you, Percy, for telling me this... I swear I won't tell anyone"_

" _Thank's"_

 _\\\END FLASHBACK\\\_

Apollo did know but no one else had figured it out... But Percy had figued out his own things...


	22. The Norse

_\\\Two years after Percy's parent's death/_

 _Percy had found out about another part of his heritage… his Norse heritage. He was a descendant of Eir which is a goddess of healing, fire and metalwork. She was a beautiful goddess and was also very patient and perseverant. She was also said to be a helper of warriors._

 _After Percy had gotten a dream message from Eir he went to get information about her. He ended up meeting a valkyrie named Sam. She suggested that he could get help from her sibling... Alex._

 _After about a month of training with Alex, they started getting closer. Not romantically closer but just closer. Neither of them ever told the other their last name, but they were still becoming good friends. Percy also didn't go by his traditional name. He chose to use the name J.P. instead. From Alex, he learned the Norse way of fighting and how his powers worked. He learned of Valhalla and the Norse world._

 _He spent half a year training with Alex before he went back to Warehouse 2.0 aka the Protection Warehouse. He had upgraded it so that there were different places that the Greek, Romains and Egyptian slept._

 _He also created different training rooms for them. The Greek and Romains training room looked very similar: Weapons in their own metals, dummies, targets and a couple of boards with monsters on them._

 _The Egyptian room looked different. It had the weapons but with that, it also had a bunch of words and Hyroglifs around the room. There were also different sections for Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Healing and a bunch of other sections. Each represented one or more gods._

 _For all three groups, they chose when to train and when not. In general, there was always a trainer ready to help. At the end of each month, they'd get all the kids and would ask them if they wanted to stay or not. If they did they would become helpers for the trainers and would get classes in healing and fighting, they would also choose if they wanted to be outside helpers or inside helpers._

 _The outside helpers would go and get kids and bring them back and then at the end of the month bring the kids to their respective camp. If they chose inside helper, they would learn to heal and would also be the trainers that help the kids. They would also protect the warehouse if hunters or monsters came to visit. They protected the kids once they had gotten to the warehouse._

 _If they chose to leave they would be separated into about 6 groups, two per camp. The Outside helpers would then bring them to camp and be sure they got in safely before going back to the warehouse. When they were out all the helpers wore hoodies and masks to protect their identities._

 _After he got back from training with Alex he created a new section, Norse. He would teach the original helpers how to identify them and leave them to teach the others. There weren't that many but it would take time to get techniques as to track Norse._

 _There were about Twenty or so helpers when he came back. Ten of them were magicians and the rest were either Romain or Greek. They were close to a portal (museum... whatever they're called) so the Egyptians could teleport around. This portal took less time to get its energy back, It took less than 10 minutes. So every week they'd be sent in a state and would check if they got any demigods or magicians. The teams were always one romain\greek with one Egyptian. When they knew that the hunters were in a state they'd wouldn't send anyone there. Everything worked. For Now_

 _Percy, after coming back was a trainer in all the mythologies. He also got amazing at creating weapons and made his bracelet (the one that can protect him from Zeus finding him) into a weapon stash. He could have over ten weapons in that bracelet. He also made weapons for kids that couldn't get a right fit. After all, they left with the weapons to camp anyway._

 _\\\End flashback/_

 **Review and sugest a couple of storylines you guys want before the war starts. I have writers block right now and I need help with ideas. Thanks**


	23. The Fight Begins

It had been four years… Four years since Percy's parents had died and now the prophecy was starting to come true. The attacks were becoming more and more common, to a point where he needed to add a third group of helpers: the monster fighters. These ones were the ones that were normally just helpers that needed to punch something. They were sent during a full week and if they found a demigod they would call the Outside helpers to take care of them.

There were no more than fifty helpers. A couple of the old rescued came back and asked to help. There were also more Norse's. They were sent to a camp made close to an entry way to the nine worlds. All of the Norse now knew of it and were happy these people helped their kids.

Piper, Jason, Annabeth and Leo never got any information about the prophecy and gave up. Annabeth now taught monsters at camp half blood and the rest all taught the classes they thought were the most interesting. Nico and Will mainly lived in Warehouse 2.0 and were the commanders of the helpers. Will teach healing and Nico fighting. Everything was fine... for now

Big attacks started happening. Close to two hundred monsters at the time. Each group found a way to defeat them and no one died but a lot were injured. Percy went back to the Egyptian and asked if he could see the weapons they had. After that, he let one drop of blood on each weapon and then cleaned it. After that, he explained that his blood would make the weapons stronger. Sure enough next time a big Egyptian attack happened they were easily able to defeat them.

After that, he went to the Norse. He needed a new title so he went back to the name he used when training with Alex: J.P. He needed to get in the soldiers, so he asked for a battle and he easily beat his opponent. After that, he helped the Norse fight. He still talked to Nico and Will to get information about what was going on in the other world but less frequently. He had got a little blood on a couple of the Norse's weapons, hopefully, it would work.

After a week of training with the Norse, Percy got a message from Nico, it said that the Egyptian's, Greek's and Romaine's had gotten together to fight, they only needed the Norse to start the Prophecy. After that, there were way more big attacks. The monsters didn't want to fight all three so it went for the Norse. By the third attack in a week, the other mythologies ended up helping them without knowing.

When the battle was over, Alex, who like the rest of the Valhalla forces had been asked to help, saw him and came to talk to him

"J.P. what are you doing here?"

"Uh... Fighting"

"What, I thought only Einherji soldiers could fight."

"What? How would that be fair?"

"I don't know but I thought that was how it was supposed to happen."

"No," Percy said outright

"So you're fighting too? Also, why are you wearing a hoodie?

"Yes I'm fighting and I am wearing a hoodie so that no one notices me"

"Why do you want no one to notice you?"

"Because I don't like attention"

"Fine, be grumpy, what rank are you?"

"Uh... Omega is my commander so omega."

"Cool, floor nineteen is the commanders for omega, meaning I'm your commander, YES!"

"Cool, what are we doing commander"

"I don't know, I'm not really a good leader" Percy started laughing at that statement

"That's not really a surprise," Percy responded

Both of them started laughing. Magnus passed by while they were laughing

"Alex, mind me asking who this is?"

"Oh right... Magnus J.P., J.P. Magnus." Alex said kissing Magnus* on the lips

"Uh... Nice to meet you, Magnus"

"How do you know Alex?" Magnus said

"I trained with Alex a while ago so that I could control my powers."

"Why didn't you go to camp?"

"It didn't exist at the time and after I wanted to live on my own."

"Why are you here now then?"

"I've seen the monster population go up and randomly ended in the army. I asked if I could join and after they tested me they put me here."

"Okay" Magnus seemed unsure if him

"Come on Magnus we're commanders and he is in our ranks no less."

"You're in the Omega rank?"

"Yeah"

"Good luck, one of the other commanders is a war vet"

"So not that hard compared to what I normally do" Magnus looked at him weird

"That is true; J.P. was amazing at understanding everything about the mythologies so quick, but he learns the Norse technique in less than a week but it took the rest of the month for him to learn Norse."

"Sorry," Percy said blushing "I'm horrible at learning new languages"

"Welcome to the club," Magnus said before all three of them started laughing like crazy

 ***Yes I am making FierroChase Canon in this story**


	24. Together At Last

Nico was starting to find his job hard: not him helping with the helpers but the job that Percy had asked him to do while the Norse weren't there yet, keep all Egyptians from hearing the prophecy. Luckily no one had a recording on their phone, but the kids very frequently met Rachel in the corridors of their temporary shelter. He had to be sure Rachel never went into Prophecy mode while kids were around, it was getting really hard.

The shelter was made with the same spell that warehouse 2.0 was. At this point warehouse, 1.0 was abandoned. No one went there. Thalia needed to avoid going to places the hunters would find weird, and Nico and Will lived in Warehouse 2.0. Hazel and Frank dropped by once in a while at warehouse 2.0.

The shelter was a simple one. There was a corridor with all the rooms. You could choose what was written on your plaque (which made for very funny messages) and they could also connect to different rooms as long as both occupants of the room agreed.

The rest of the shelter was weapon rooms, training rooms, war rooms, and a lot of statues. There was also a library and a lot more stuff. Nico and Will were living there on, off. They alternated between Warehouse 2.0 and the shelter. No one had found out about it yet. Luck was on their side for now.

At this point, Nico and Will were starting to get impatient. They knew that Percy couldn't really speed up the two groups meeting but that didn't change the fact that it was starting to get long. They couldn't even blame him. He had to keep a low profile there so that when he'd arrive here no one would ask questions. It was going to be really long before they would join. They had no idea how wrong they were...

\\\With Percy\\\

It had only been three days since Percy had spoken to Magnus and Alex. Since then, they had to learn how to command an army. The Alpha and Omega teams were normal Norse demigods. The rest were all dead that didn't go to Valhalla but went to another afterlife. The commanders alongside the alpha and omega teams had to teach everyone else how to fight. All Norse demigods that were still alive, plus all those that went to Valhalla had a hard job.

That day, during Percy's guard shift the army arrived. He woke everyone up and everyone was ready in a matter of minutes, but that was too much. Percy and he other guards had already gone to try and slow the enemy down. Everyone was surprised by their courage but didn't dwell on it; they had to defeat an army. Percy and the rest all joined and started killing way more monsters. They were surprised by how useful their weapons were now. By the time they got half way through the enemy only ten people had been injured and Magnus and Percy and the other healers had immediately healed them.

Then the problem came, Greek monsters. No Norse knew how to defeat them so Percy had to be careful; he could only kill a couple without people noticing. After that, surprisingly, luck struck. The other demigods and magicians arrived; they had tracked one of the monsters and had ended up here. Percy seeing them fell back and instead went to heal people. After about five minutes both armies came together. Percy even heard Annabeth scream at her cousin for not telling her about it. He also saw that Nico and Will were indiscreetly looking for him. They weren't really good at that.

"How about you be more discreet" Percy said getting behind them and scaring them in the process.

"What's your name here?" Nico asked whispering the question

"J.P."

"Well it's nice to meet you J.P." Will answered looking at Percy with recognising eyes. "I'm Will and this is Nico"

"Nice to meet you... now I must go back to my training" Will and Nico would give him a nod of goodbye

"At least he's discrete" Will whispered to Nico

"That might actually be a problem" after Will looked at him not understanding he continued "It would seem weird that this random soldier would talk to us"

"Yeah, that might be a problem... but we'll talk about it later, now we need to know if they'll join or no"

 _ **Sorry if recently there isn't that much speaking. I need to set up the world and for that I need a lot of explanation, Sorry again**_


	25. Why do you keep secrets?

The war had started... Great. All four groups were together... even greater. He can't show his true potential... Not so great.

Annabeth was bombarded with questions when everyone else found out about her knowing about the Norse.

"When did you find out?" Jason asked

"Uh... five-sixish years ago" Annabeth answered truthfully.

All of the leaders of each mythology were together: Magnus, Sam, Alex, Blitzen, Hearthstone, and a couple other Norse, plus Annabeth, Nico, Will, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank (he came back a week before they united, he was with Hazel taking care of Sarah, Yes both of them are taking care of her) Reyna, Rachel and the rest of both counsels, plus, Carter, Sadie, Walt, Jaz and Zia. Yes, there are a lot of people there. Also, no one has found out about Annabeth knowing about the Egyptians, somehow.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked

"Cause it wasn't really important," Annabeth said shifting uncomfortably with the attention, just like Percy did, Thalia thought "And Magnus," Annabeth said turning to Magnus "Why didn't you ask for help?"

"Cause we were only fighting Norse monsters, not Greek, Romain or Egyptian?" Magnus answered the last part of that statement was a question

"But why would they all mix together it's really weird"

"Our true enemies must be mixing together too" Will exclaimed and after the weird looks he got, he continued "Think about it, if Gaia or Kronos are rising then it would make sense that the monsters are banning together, right?"

"Yeah, and the Egyptians monsters would also follow Apophis if she were to rise." Carter continued, helping Will out

"So would are if Loki was to ask them." Magnus finished

"Meaning what... are enemies are banding together?" Jason asked doubtfully.

"Maybe" all three stated at the same time

"Hopefully not, but it is a possibility," Nico said

"Okay, I have to ask, who knew of the other mythologies, except between Greek and Romain?" Piper asked, using charm speaking to force them to at least raise their hands.

They were surprised that a lot of them knew. Annabeth, of course, with Magnus, Sam and Alex, but what surprised them was the 9 other hands: Nico, Will, Thalia, Frank, Carter, Sadie, Walt, Jaz and Zia all also raised their hands. All of them looked sheepish.

"When?" Piper asked

"Uh... Percy met the Kanes and was planning on telling you but he sort of disappeared before he could, he told us four first I guess, we thought you knew" Nico said, lying and knowing that Annabeth couldn't say anything. Will, Thalia, Frank, Carter, Sadie, Walt, Jaz and Zia all nodded their head in acknowledging, knowing they couldn't tell the full truth.

Annabeth wanted so badly to comment that she knew about them and she and Percy had not been planning on telling anyone, but she couldn't, she was already in trouble for knowing about the Norse.

"So how come you didn't ask anyone about it, or you know to mention it at all," Annabeth asked trying to get an actual explanation

"We... Well, I thought it was sorta an unspoken rule, don't mention the Egyptians, after all with the god's reaction to the Romain's you can't really blame me for thinking that." Thalia answered

"Fine, I do admit that is a fair reason" Annabeth considered that they really didn't know anything but that thought left rather quickly.

After a little more talking everyone went back to their tents and fell asleep, Percy, on the other hand, was on guard duty, when he got a message from hazel. It said that Sarah was fine and to try to give her updates threw Frank. He told her to remind Frank that no one knew of Sarah's existence and his parents 'accident' as they now called it. So be careful.

 **Help me by reviewing and also, please give me some ideas for storylines between the characters in here. I have writers block and it annoying, sorry for it being shorter.**


	26. Hazel and Sarah

Hazel had been a little mad when percy had just come up to her and asked her to take care of Sarah for who knows how long, but she calmed down when percy explained that it was for a mission

"I'm really sorry Hazel for putting this on you, but I really need to go and get undercover, and at the same time, Sarah still need's family and we both know she thinks of you as her aunt, AND, you're not fighting this war which makes it even safer, so that Sarah doesn't accidently reveal herself"

"You owe me" Hazel screamed while Percy was running of. He wasn't wrong, Hazel really was not participating in the war, and it was safer for Sarah with her, but that still didn't change the fact that she was scared for everyone that was going to be part of the war, after all it was at least three times worst then the Gaia war and even then, it was horrible. She was scared for Frank, her husband (a\n they got married during the time skip) but she was also scared for her brother, and what she had come to consider a family, but, if Percy didn't come back, what would happen to Sarah, She can't go and learn with the Norse without raising suspicion and her Poseidon powers would also be hard to teach without suspicion, but she only had to hope, hope that they would come back alive one more time.

After a couple of months Frank finally came back home for a day to tell her what was going on. The others (the seven minus Percy + Nico and Thalia) suggested to keep Hazel updated so that if they needed her they could call on her. Of course she already knew everything, but they didn't know that. They sent him back when the Egyptians joined. She had known it was coming and wasn't that surprised that they had found the Egyptians before the Norse; after all the Norse lived farther away than the Egyptians and they did not know at all about each other (except Annabeth and Magnus).

Nico frekently passed by to help out with Sarah or just to be sure she was alright. He wanted his sister to have a good life. The battles were getting harder and the fact that the norse weren't with them just made them harder. The egyptiens had a couple of weapons that percy had made and left blood on them, makind them more powerful and able to deafeat a mix monster, but for a weapon to be a weapon that can defeat all their enemies they needed to add the blood of a Perfect mix ten minutes and would only last for ten minutes. Nico kept a tiny bit of his blood on standby, so did Thalia and Frank and Will. The hunters had somehow not killed any males and only monsters. The helpers were working even harder to bring demigods the demigods to their base. They had pretty much become the base for anyone that wasn't fighting. The demigod numbers were dwindling. Around this time is when the second titan war started; the one that lasted four years. They all knew that in a couple years there would only be younger or older demigods. But at the same time it made their jobs easier. A lot of helpers actually became normal teachers. After all almost all of the romain city was living there meaning a lot of kids. Sarah was able to fit in pretty easily because of this but it didn't lower the chances of discovery. The oldest helpers all knew who both her and Sarah were. They knew that sarah was Percy sister and that she was important. They knew who she was and why they need to help her. They also knew that the secret was to remain that a secret. Hazel just hopped nothing would happen


	27. Why is it always a Prophecy?

They had all come to the war council room because Delphi wanted to talk to them. Them being all the consolers from the Greeks the praetors from the romaine Magnus and his friends and the leaders of the Egyptian. Rachel was there also, of course, but she seemed scared. After around ten minute, everyone was seated and waiting for Rachel to talk. As soon as everyone was silent the green mist enveloped her and she told the prophecy that no one could understand, well the prophecy that they thought no one could understand. As soon as Rachel started talking the Egyptians lost all color from their face. When she was done, no one talked. Carter was writing something very quickly on a paper while Sadie was talking with Jaz in a very hushed tone. After a minute, Carter passed the paper to Annabeth, who was sitting beside him.

''Please tell me this isn't a practical joke'' Annabeth told Carter

''I swear it's not'' Carter stated

''okay, so, the prophecy seems to say this'' Annabeth stated ''

 _The banished, cursed shall fight it all_

 _Against his foes of all_

 _The perfect mix of it all_

 _Shall see the world of all_

 _To see, To hear of new_

 _The forces of Ragnarok subdued_

 _Luck of all shall end it all_

 _In Fire and Water, the world must fall''_

''Nico, want to explain how you knew about this four years ago?'' Jason asked

''I worked sometimes with the Egyptians and they told me about it'' Nico said keeping his head down

''You knew about the Egyptians four years ago'' Leo practically yelled

''Jeez Leo don't scream, but yes I knew about them four years ago'' Nico said lowering his hands from his ears where they had gone when Leo screamed.

''Okay, so except for the weird Nico thing. What does the prophecy mean?'' Annabeth asked

''Well it mentions Ragnorok and them being subdued…'' Magnus tried to state but was cut off

''No, it said that the forces OF Ragnorok being subdued, meaning you guys'' Thalia said looking at the Norse

''Okay, so what does the last line even mean, in fire and water, the world must fall…'' Piper piped up (Classic joke)

''Am I the only one to feel like this seems to sound like the second line of the seven prophecy'' Jason asked

''No, you're not, but when I hear that line I think of Percy and Leo but Percy's been missing for six years'' Annabeth stated

''But he's still not dead'' Nico piped up

''No he's not, but we have no idea where he is'' Annabeth said sadly

''So keep a look out for Percy, sure, are we done now?'' Nico asked, the last part sounded like a child

''Yes Nico we're finished'' Will stated getting up before everything went black and he heard distantly everyone crumble.


	28. The Reveal Part 1

After hearing the prophecy, Annabeth didn't think she could be more surprised, but her living in a world with for mythologies coexisting, it wasn't that weird if, after someone thought like that, they would be showed even more surprised. That's exactly what happened to Annabeth.

They all got teleported to the Olympus council room, even the non-Greco-Roman, and what they heard was even more surprising

''It has to be him!'' They heard hades scream

''It cannot be him… There has to be someone else but him.'' They heard Zeus yell back

''Zeus, Hades is right… who else has both been banished and cursed and would still come to help us'' Poseidon said

''No… I refuse to ask Percy for help'' Zeus screamed

Hestia, who was beside them, held back everyone who tried to go into the throne room. She then told them to stay here and that it was safer if they would not get involved for a little while. So they listened, but that didn't mean they didn't want to go punch Zeus in the face.

''Father they are right, we never should have banished him in the first place, but if you think that Percy would not help us, even in the background, you'd be wrong'' Apollo said

''And what do you know, he's been off the grid for over five years'' Zeus stated plainly

''Are you seriously undermining Percy that much'' Apollo stated ''This is the guys that were able to get away from the hunters multiple times before he dropped off the grid, do you seriously think he won't have noticed all the monsters coming together, or that the mythologies have mixed, no way''

''And if he has, where is he? I don't see him anywhere, why would he be hiding?'' Athena stated flatly

''Why would he be… Why would he be hiding…? I'll tell you why we've had to hunt him for over 5 years, what do you think, he's gonna come up and say 'Hey I'm back', NO WAY'' Apollo was about to go up and punch Zeus himself

At this point, all of them were ready to go and attack them, but they couldn't so they clenched their teeth and growled a bad idea.

''What was that noise'' Athena asked after hearing the sound

''I believe we have visitors'' Hestia stated giving the teens a look that told them to come out

''Uh hey…''

''Annabeth what are you doing here?''

''Uhh…'' Annabeth started but was cut off ''we heard'' Thalia stated looking at everyone that had betrayed Percy with a dark look and everyone that hadn't with a sympathetic look. Nico and Will were doing the same thing.

''What did you hear?'' Athena asked caught off guard

''We heard you talking about what happened to Percy.'' Nico answered also very darkly ''and we want answers'' Jason continued

''What are you…'' Zeus tried to say but was cut off by Thalia Will and Nico all saying at the same time ''don't you lie to us''

''What do you wish to know?'' Apollo asked the demigods sympathetically

''What were you talking about?'' Piper asked

''We were… We were talking about the prophecy that was just told, and as I'm guessing you heard, we were trying to convince Zeus that the first person mentioned was possibly Percy''

''Why did you say Percy has been off the grid for five years, he disappeared six years ago?'' Leo asked

''We had an idea where he was for that first year.''

''Why did you say that you had been hunting him?'' Annabeth asked starting to get mad at the fact that no one had told her that he was fine

''We… had to… We had to… ''Artemis tried to explain but couldn't find the words

''You were sworn to an oath to never inform neither your hunters nor any demigods that Percy was banished and that we had been hunting him. If you didn't your place on the council would be revoked and in Artemis's case that hunters disbanded'' Thalia finished for her

''How do you know such a thing?'' Athena asked surprised by her (not so) sisters knowing about that.

''Do you seriously think I'm that dumb not to realize we're hunting my own cousin?'' Thalia asked

''We thought there was no way for you to get any hint, yes'' Athena answered

''With you being that smart, you fail to realize that you are able to speak freely of it because we already know, as long as the person doesn't know someone is listening to he can say whatever he wants''

''So you found out by stalking?''

''Yes'' Thalia responded simply

''And why didn't you tell anyone?'' Athena asked, thinking she had backed her into a corner

''Because I heard him say that if someone did that person was probably going to get killed, by you'' She said looking at Zeus and Hera pointedly.

''We would have never…'' Zeus tried to defend himself but Thalia knew it was coming ''and why, if I may ask, was he banished in the first place''

''He was…'' Again Zeus tried to say but was cut off by Apollo ''He hosted an egyptien goddesse called Neckbeht, or as Percy called her Neckbutt, to help Carter and Sadie'' He pointed to both of them'' to defeat Setne''

''WHAT'' Annabeth screamed. No one was an expectation that reaction except those that knew that Annabeth had been with Percy when that had happened ''you're telling me that you blamed Percy for saving you… What?''

''I am sorry that this had to happen but Yes this is what happened'' Apollo said as Hestia came closer to help her calm down

''But… but why… I mean…He did nothing wrong…'' Annabeth tried and failed, to state. The other was all looking as if they wanted to punch the gods, even the ones that had known, after all, they still didn't need the suspicion and even after more than four years they were finally seeing the gods get in trouble for it.

''Why?'' Jason stated coldly, he was the first one to regain the ability to speak. He was looking coldly at the gods

''Don't ask me, I voted against his banishment'' Apollo said as soon as Jason looked at him

''Okay then who voted against his banishment'?' Will asked, his voice uncharacteristically cold.

5 hands lifted up. Hades made a sound to get the attention ''Well me and Hestia were not given the option of voting, though I believe both of us would have voted against and Aphrodite did not vote at all.'' Hestia made a sound of approval

A couple of the kids looked disgusted by their parent's choices (Annabeth, Piper, Jason, even Clarisse) and the rest just looked mad.

''Why Zeus, why would you do that?'' Thalia asked ready to punch her father

''And why Thalia, why did you know of what we had sworn and the consequences,'' Athena asked back trying to corner her

''I heard Percy talking about it'' Thalia said sticking to the lie that she had never spoken to him.

''Percy would not randomly talk about a subject like that''

''Why couldn't he''

''You seem to know more than you're letting on… APHRODITE'' Athena screamed to get Aphrodite to teleport back

''Yes?''

''Please be sure that she is telling the truth''

''And how should I do that, Apollo is the one that is a living lie detector, not me''

''Yes, but Apollo has a reason to cover for them, after all, he did vote against''

''Thalia did you or did you not overhear Percy talk about that'' Aphrodite asked using

her charmspeak

''I did overhear him'' Thalia stated. The way she interpreted the question she heard did she hear Percy too much, so she answered truthfully, she did.

''Than that's that'' Apollo said before they could ask another question ''But I have a feeling that you will have a couple demigods attacking you if you don't explain yourself.'' Apollo continued, all the gods turned to the demigods to find them all ready to attack, weapons out and ready to attack

''Yes a fight'' Arès yelled but was then sent over 20 glares, all with a message 'explain or get killed'. Some of the glares scared the hades out of him (Jason, Piper, Leo, Carter, Sadie, Jaz, Walt, Frank, Annabeth, Thalia and the actual death glare NICO)

''What do you wish to know children'' Hestia asked having gone back to her flames

''What did you mean by him being both cursed and betrayed, betrayed makes sense but not cursed'' Sadie asked, knowing the answer but wanting the others to know it to

''Well, good luck explaining that Brother, I will be in my palace, tell me when this part is over,'' Poseidon said not wanting to be involved in this

''Yes, I good idea I will… I will go to'' Athena said. Everyone flashed out but Hera Zeus and Apollo. Apollo was about to flash out to before Thalia asked him to stay.

''What did you mean when you said he was cursed'' Thalia asked giving a death glare to her father that could out death Nico's glare

''Well... You see... I… Um'' Zeus tried to state but was unable to talk

''He cursed Percy with. With thebanbackcurse.'' Apollo explained. The last part became one word because of how fast he said it

''What?'' All the demigods stated not having understood it.

''He was.. sort of cursed. With the banback curse,'' Apollo said a little slower

''WHAT'' they heard the most knologible on the subject scream. That was: Nico, Will, Annabeth, Carter and Magnus.

''You cursed him with… with an illegal curse,'' Annabeth managed to stumble through.

Everyone else's faces went white as she said that. Percy, with an illegal curse, Not only were illegal curses dangerous they were also banned for the frequency and pain caused by the curse.

''What is the banback curse'' Sadie asked timidly, she knew the word, Percy had used it but she had never looked to understand the word

''the banback curse is a curse that makes the barer feel the most pained they have ever endured tripled.'' Nico answered the simplest way he could ''Most people commit suicide after a month of it''

''And yet the way you're saying it, you gave him the curse when he was banished'' Annabeth asked getting more and more scared for her soulmate

''Um…'' Zeus was still unable to talk

''Yes… He did curse him when he was banished''

''AND YOU LET HIM'' Piper Screamed to Apollo

''NO I DIDN'T, I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT AT THE TIME,'' Apollo screamed back

''Then how do you know about it now?'' Jason asked

''A couple years ago… Around a year after he disappeared from our radar… Hades burst in here screaming about him cursing Percy after I heard Zeus answer and told the others he was lying he admitted to it, that's how I found out… But I have no idea how Hades saw him''

''Thank you, dad,, for telling the truth'' Will said

''No thanks needed, kiddo, I've been wanting to tell you about this for years'' Apollo answered. The other gods flashed in after that


	29. The Reveal Part 2

All of the gods flashed back in. All of then knowing that that was done. As soon as they were all back Jason asked the first question

''When did you see Percy, Hades'' Jason asked looking at him with cold eyes

''What… I never…'' Hades tried to defend himself but failed.

''Then how did you know about him having the banback curse.'' Annabeth asked

''Well, you see… I…'' Hades was fidgeting with his hands ''I found him unconsient on the street… while the curse was active'' Everyone that knew that was a lie were surprised by how well Hades could lie.

''And what happened after that?'' Piper asked, not thinking to use charmspeak on him

''I waited until he woke up and then left him alone, I had a feeling he was going to be fine''

'' And why would you not help him more'' Annabeth asked getting pretty mad

''I knew that if I did I would reveal where he was to the other gods and that is like giving him over to Thanatos.''

''Then why did you come in here screaming about the banback curse'' Athena asked seeing a hole in his story

''Zeus's planes would get revealed and no one could track him, after all he had been hiding for a years at that point, it was only if I stayed with him that you could track me'' Wow Hades was a good liar

''Do you know where he is now?'' Athena asked

''No, I haven't since the last horrible thing you did'' Hades said looking at Zeus ''And even if I did why would I tell you''

''So you do know.'' Athena said having thought to have found a flaw in Hades' lie, she didn't

''No, I seriously have no idea where he is, I swear on the river styk that the last time I saw him was five years ago.'' Hades explained.

''Then why did you make the last comment'' Annabeth asked, though she was still pissed about her mom, she needed to figure out what hades knew.

''Because it was the truth, If I did know, which I don't, then why would I tell the people that are still pissed at Percy and would be, oh, so, happy to go and kill him. '' Hades explained, and most were mad that that was such a good excuse.

''Okay then, I have to ask this, what in the name of Tartarus, Zeus'' Nico all but yelled

''You'll have to be more specifique'' Zeus said, knowing it was going to annoy the son of Hades.

''You know exactly what I mean.'' Nico said then took in a deep breath '' Why did you curse Percy, Why did you banish him, and most of all WHY DID YOU KILL HIS PARENTS. '' Nico asked. He had started off talking sort of loudly to full out yelling by the end.

Everyone was surprised by this outburst, Nico always seemed calm and collected and here he was screaming Zeus ears off and… Wait did he just say Percy's parents were dead.

''What the hell are you talking about Nico'' Jason asked

"What I am saying is that Zeus, not only banished him and cursed him, he tortured him threw his parents or more specifically his parents death." Nico was still fuming with anger and Thalia and Will were no better.

"And why would you accuse him of such a thing." Athena asked

''Oh… I don't know… maybe because they died because a lightning bolt hit them." Nico continued yelling

"WHAT" Everyone that hadn't known yelled. Oh YAY, his ears are still being screamed off. Eh, he deserves it

Poseidon was looking down to the floor with what could only be grief. Apollo, Hades and Hestia were doing the same

"What are you talking about Nico" Annabeth asked with a quivering voice, as if she was about to start crying, which was probably the case.

"They died in March, two years after the end of the giant war" Nico said still glaring at Zeus

"Please tell me this isn't true" Annabeth said muttering under her breath. She looked up and saw that the five that had voted against + Hestia and Hades were all looking very sad and were not making eye contact

Everyone else was stuck, they couldn't talk or move or do anything. They couldn't believe it, Zeus, the king of all gods, had killed there friends family, no less after he had banished that friend, there was no way, no way they were ever going to trust him. After a minute, that felt like hours Zeus talked

"Did you know about Sarah?" Nico went as white as a sheet when he said that, so did the others that knew who he was talking about which, not so surprisingly included Annabeth

"Did you or did you not know about Sarah" Zeus asked again locking eyes with Nico. After a second, Nico answered "yes, I did know about her"

"And may I ask where she is?" Zeus continued

"How the hell should I know, you're the one that orphaned her." Nico answered, everyone that did not know was confused

"uh… who's sarah?" Jason asked confused

"Sarah is percy's sister, and if you can't guess she's an orphan…" Nico answered

"Uh… Actually she's not." Apollo answered looking over to Hephaestus who was typing something on his bracelet

"She's not Percy's sister or she's not an orphan?" Annabeth asked

"Well both, she's his half-sister, but what I meant was she does have a home, thought I can't find were, she was adopted around a day after she was orphaned" Hephaestus continued looking at her file," She disappeared after she was adopted, no health care, no school, no nothing."

"how is that possible" Piper asked

"I don't know"


	30. The Reveal part 3

_Keep this in mind while reading: The gods can only see threw the mist if they are in front of them and cameras and such only capture glamors and Nico saw him as Percy because he knew it was reality._

 _ **I own nothing**_

 _ **Onto the story…**_

"What do you mean you don't know" Zeus screamed

"What I mean is that she was one when she was adopted and would now be around six, we have no idea even what we're looking for"

"Maybe Percy was the one to adopt her, can you pull up the security footage at the orphanage"

Hephaestus was hesitant but a nod from Hestia told him it was okay, the others that knew that Sarah was in fact adopted by Percy were pure white

The security footage pulled up and Hephaestus made it big enough so that everyone could see. Thalia, Will, Frank and Nico were way less pale than the others that knew, because they knew he was wearing a glamour.

The footage showed a teen or a young adult that was at least six feet with startling brown eyes with a black hoodie and jeans walked up and talked to the lady in charge, she asked him a couple questions thought they couldn't hear them and he was clearly using the mist to do… something, he then handed her two cards, a driver's license and a school card before the lady went behind and brought him back a kid that was crying. The teen took her as if he had done it thousands of time before and she immediately stopped crying. The lady said something else and then both of them left. They tried following him but the cameras to where he was going weren't working.

"So the kid was definitely not Percy. Are you sure that was Sarah?" Athena asked

"Yeah, I'm sure this is" then there was a beap on Hephaestus arm. "Hey, I found the kids name, His name is Peter Steel" Hephaestus told them. "Weird thought there is no info on him except for this and a card that has only ever been used for buying food"

"No family, no school, no nothing?" Athena asked

"not that I can see" Hephaestus continued

"So this kid… whoever he is, could be an ally of Percy's, after all he did adopt his sister." Athena tried to reason

"Someone clearly gave this kid a fake identity; let's check who he's been seen with." Apollo reasoned and then punched Hephaestus in the arm so that he would get the security cameras up.

He went through millions of hours of tape in milliseconds before he stopped on one.

It showed the kid, Peter as was his name apparently (*cought**cought* Percy *cought*cought*) fighting what looked to be a hydra and protecting a young child. He thrust his sword into the hydra's neck before it disappeared into dust. He turned to the child and seemed to say soothing things to her because she calmed down considerably. He then pointed to a pair of teens that no one had noticed were standing to the side and told her something else. The kid then went up to the teens and they told her something and left

They looked at Peter/Percy again and saw two familiar figures come up to him. They talked for a couple minutes and one of the two figures seemed to be mad, what with the exaggerated hand gestures. After a couple more minutes they seemed to reach a conclusion and left. When the video camera closed all eyes were on the two figures, aka Thalia and Nico

"You two have a lot of explaining to do" Ares said smiling ear to ear

"It's simple, me and Thalia wanted to kick some monster butt, but when we got to where we had heard commotion, the kid was almost finished with it. " Nico explained

"I really needed to blow off steam so we went and talked to the kid, we tried to ask him which mythologies he was part of, but he kept waving us of, which is why Nico was gesturing like crazy." She got hit on the arm for that. "After a little while he just said he had gotten the weapon from a kid that he saw died in front of him and had since been training, we agreed that he would be fine so we let him leave." Thalia continued

"Did you ever see him again?" Artemis asked

"I honestly don't remember" Thalia answered, not beeing sure if they had been seen in public with him

"Why were you not with the hunters?" Athena asked

"If I remember correctly, Artemis let me spend some time with Nico while I was healing from an injury, I was bored and Nico wanted to go fight monsters, so I asked artemis and she let me go with Nico"

"Hey I got another shot of Peter" Hephaestus said.

This time they saw the kid on a roof, looking down in a backyard. He seemed happy.

"Hephaestus, who lives there?" Athena asked

"Well now, there's a Yancy Jermaine and a Zofia J. Perez that live there" hephaestus stated "but I'm guessing you want the names from then…" "Yes please" "Well, it was…" Hephaestus was typing forcefully "oh… It was Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis" "So… another connection to Percy. Are you sure it's not him" Athena asked "Yes I'm sure" Hephaestus answered,"there is no way Percy is this dude, first the eyes are completely different colors. Second, he has way paler skin, third, I can see one more video of him, and it seems it's while he should be withered in pain" He explained glaring at Zeus "What is this video?" Artemis asked  
Instead of answering he showed it  
Peter was with a bunch of other demigods, thought they have no idea which, some seem to be casting spells, some controlling elements, some using runes, it was a mach of a bunch of the mythologies. Then they saw something weird, the glamor shimmered for a second, thought the gods have no idea what happened (they have never seen a glamour shimmer) And then all the monsters were gone, they all linked hand and then they saw Peter (Percy) glow with a weird shimmer and disappear in a mixture of water and fire. "What was that?" Athena asked

"What was that?" Asked Athena

"I don't know" Hephaestus stated, "It's like… I don't actually know"

"Okay so he is clearly a demigod or a magician", Annabeth tried to reason

"No way he's a magician, magicians can't teleport like that, and certainly can't teleport more than one person" Carter explained

"So he had to be Greek Romaine or Norse" Annabeth said, thought it sounded more like a question

"I guess, anyone ever seen him except Nico and Thalia?" Athena asked

A series of no's was the answer to that question

"So… he adopts Sarah, Percy's sister before disappearing, before that, he would look over Sarah and also has met both Thalia and Nico…" Athena tried to understand the connection but couldn't

They then heard a giant BANG before a young child, no older than 12, came rushing in, the kid was bleeding heavily from his head and was out of breath. He kneeled before speaking

"There was an attack, the army's went to stop it… they sent me to warn you" the kid was gasping

The demigods stood up and went after the kid and grabbed his arm before Nico teleported them all away.


	31. The Battle

**Hopefully, this fight scene is understandable, if it isn't, tell me. Also, I don't describe it that much, but imagine that Percy is switching between dagger, sword, staff and bow. His bracelets can switch between them**

When they got there, it was hell, well actually it was Tartarus. The entire army was dispatched, they could see even with that they were outnumbered. A lot of the younger fighters were paired with an older one. They were hoping they could find someone manipulating fire, to tell them that Percy was here, but they couldn't. When they were able to analyses everything, they could see multiple kids running around, healing. One of them grabbed Jason's eye, an older demigod, he was going around healing, but the healing didn't seem to be draining him, after healing someone, he dodged a hellhound, with what could only be considered unnatural speed, even for demigods. Before a bow appeared in the healer's hands and shot it.

Before anyone could ask a question they had to separate, Will going to a hurt kid, Nico protecting him, Annabeth ran Sadie as both grabbed the injured and brought them to Magnus, said the person was with Alex, and just like Nico, Alex was being Magnus's personal bodyguard. Frank was running around, jumping on monsters, and distracting them so that Jason or Piper could kill them. Leo was doing something similar, burning them instead. Carter and Sam we're attacking.

After what felt like hours they started thinning, but not completely. Then randomly a thousand if not billion more appeared. The healer that Jason had noticed earlier didn't seem to lack any energy, but even the best was starting to tire. Then they saw something and a lot of people gasped, but then realized they couldn't take the time to analyze or they would be dead. A weird mixture of Kronos, Gaia, Apophis, Loki and Setne seemed to be standing in front of them. After around two more minutes all the monsters were gone but the new batch of monsters was scaring everybody, they didn't have any energy to dispatch them, they were sure of them, but then the mixture spoke in a weird ominous voice that sounded like thousands of voices.

"Give us the perfect mix," the mixture said "He must die"

Unknown to anyone else, Percy who was in the back completely of the army was starting to slip away and was also switching glamour's going back to an older on, the one he had used while adopting his sister. He was ready for the fight he knew was coming, he wasn't dumb enough to think it wasn't

"What are you talking about," Annabeth asked, she had only ever heard that expression from the prophecy. No one had noticed but Will, Nico, Thalia and Frank were white as sheets, knowing what it meant

"Give him to us," The mixture said "or all of the people that have not fought, will die"

Then they heard something, up the cliff (I didn't mention this but they are in a sort of ravine) yell to it "if you want me to come and get me" which surprised everyone else. The four that had been white as sheets looked ready to laugh as the mixture tried to figure out where it came from. Then the mixture got kicked in the face by a figure, a surprisingly similar one to the one the Olympians and demigods had seen back on Olympus. It was Peter Steel, the kid that had adopted Sarah.

"I see the perfect scum has finally shown up," the mixture said matter-of-fact.

"I see the unperfected mixture is here" Percy/Peter responded

The only response from the mixture was a growl

"Why do you hide behind a glamour," the mixture said after a second

"Why do you hide behind weaker beings," Percy asked back knowing he couldn't respond to that clear bate, but the mixture didn't realize that Percy had also been bating him, and he had fallen for it

The mixture attacked Percy and the later just jumped over him. Then just like that there was a shield around the fight separating them from the other demigods

'Hestia' Will, Nico Thalia and Frank though when they saw the shield

Then all hades broke loose, the monsters attacked and they were forced to fight for over twenty minutes, Magnus was healing but still felt very tired. Jack was killing a couple of monsters that came close to Magnus but was mainly just protecting Magnus. Will was with him while Nico and Alex kept the two boys safe with Jack. Annabeth, Sadie and the rest of the seven were getting as many injured people as possible in the protection zone that the magicians had made. Carter and a couple others were attacking the monsters to keep them away from the injured not yet carried to safety.

The kid that had to jump up to fight the mixture was holding his own. He didn't seem to be using any powers whatsoever, only a tiny bit of water in his hand to keep going, though no one could see that.

The monsters were about to overtake them when suddenly, with a heart-piercing scream, more than 90% of the monsters were gone, and with so little left, the couple fighters left finished them off.

Everyone had turned to was the scream had come from, everyone but the kid, he had gotten a hit on the mixture when she had screamed and was now back to staff to sword combat.

The girl was young, no older than 6 or 7. She had dark black hair and piercing green eyes, she wore a bracelet that was etched with words in Ancient Greek, Latin, Norse, and Egyptian. She looked just like her brother, and she also gave off the aura of her brother. This was Sarah Blofis and she was mad. Thalia and Frank ran over to her and also found Hazel, holding her back from running over to her brother.

Percy's staff was no longer working on the mixture, and he didn't have enough time to cut himself to put some blood on it, so he did something that he knew his sister would understand. He sent his staff into a rock, straight, and made it switch in midair for a sword.

Sarah, understanding the message ran over to the sword, avoiding Thalia, Frank and Hazel's tries to stop her and clicked a button on the hilt of the sword. It transformed back into a bracelet and Sarah pulled it out of the stone. She then made it back into a sword and put some of her blood on it, before throwing it back at her brother.

Mid flip, Percy caught it, blocking a hit with it as soon as he grabbed. He sent a shock wave that even the gods feel. He then went back to stabbing the mixture.

Then they all heard loud THUDS

'THUD'

'THUD'  
'THUD THUD'

Then the shield started failing


	32. The Battle 2

**When I will say seven in this chapter I will actually mean four (Piper, Leo, Jason and Annabeth plus you can choose to believe calypso is there)**

Loud thuds sounded all over the battlefield. When they looked up they saw, with pure horror that the shield was falling. Percy was going to get a lot more visitors very soon if he didn't hurry up with dispatching those dudes.

Most of the monsters were down and the seven were noticing that Thalia and Frank had disappeared at some point. Annabeth saw them on the hill running after the kid that had screamed earlier. It was sort of funny actually. They all also saw Hazel there. The seven, when they were done dispatching the monsters, started going over to them. Will and Nico also joined, having healed all the injured (Magnus was now unconsient, Alex looking after him)

The seven got there and saw that Hazel was holding the kid back from what was probably suicide at the height they were at, with Frank and Thalia on their knees trying to calm her down. It wasn't working

Nico and Will also went down on their knees trying to calm the kid down. She seemed to calm when seeing Nico, though they had no idea why. She then started crying on Nico's shoulder, knowing that he would understand what she was going through.

"Hey, hey calm down" Nico soothed her like he had done multiple times when she was younger "It's going to be okay" Nico was passing his hand through her hair in a brotherly gesture. "You know I don't want it anymore than you do, but you know he's way too stubborn to listen to us," Nico said. At that, she gave a small chuckle.

"W… What… What if he doesn't… what if he" Sarah tried to say but was cut off by Thalia

"Then if that does happen, remember one thing, he would want you to have a good life, not like his, he wants you to have a good, normal life," Thalia said calming her down further

Then she stiffened and looked at the bubble as if it was on fire, which it was

 **Go back a little, with Percy**

Percy was getting tired of all the gimix (the mixtures), as Nico had wanted to calm them. I mean he didn't even know there were that many giants. He was defeating them one by one, they were entering the ring one by one after all. But he knew the shield would cave in soon and he knew what he was going to do when that happened.

The shield shattered more and Percy sent a mental message to Hestia (he can do that because of her blessing) to drop the shield. After that, the shield dropped and the gimix entered all attacking at once. No one could ignore the natural instinct of killing a Perfect mix, so he let them come. When they were all in HE brought the shield back up, blocking them off from the mortal world. He then started reciting a spell that he had found a year ago, he knew what it would do to him but dam he wasn't going to let the world die. So he chanted and chanted.

The fire started spreading across the shield soon followed by water, both mixing in a beautiful mixture of red and green. He felt the pain come before it was there but continued chanting, he sensed his sister feel what he was doing but he continued… continued until he couldn't even feel his lips and even then he continued… chanting was the only thing on his mind… Nothing else was there… then everything went back

 **Back to Sarah and the rest**

Sarah stiffened feeling what her brother was doing, she tried reaching out with her mind but he was blocking her… She felt the moment when the spell took effect, killing all the gimix as they called them but also hurting badly her brother… She couldn't tell if he was dead or not… but she knew he was dead or badly hurt.

She couldn't help it, she screamed. Nico seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and pulled her into a hug, knowing she wouldn't want to see anyone else. Nico was as much a brother as Percy or as Thalia being her sister. Will was also her brother but differently. Hazel and Frank were also her families. Even losing one member hurt more than they thought. But losing Percy, the glue of the family, it was too much, every one of them knew that it was going to be different, they just had no idea how right they were


	33. Sarah meets the gods

They saw the bubble become fire and water, they saw the kid scream, they saw all of it, but couldn't believe it. This… teen/adult had just sacrificed himself… what was going on… When the smoke cleared they saw Nico and the kid go down, I guess to check for a body… Will and Thalia following close behind… After they were gone, they finally got to say hello to Hazel, but they saw something was wrong, she had a sadness that they hadn't seen since Percy had disappeared. They were about to ask what was wrong when they were teleported… again… They saw that Nico, Will, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Rachel, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Magnus, Alex, Carter, Sadie, Walt and the kid that they had seen Nico with earlier. They were in front of the gods, well a part of the gods

"We have finally come to the end of the prophecy that was foretold years ago," Zeus said sounding happier than need be

"And the rare people that knew who the kid that sacrificed himself was have chosen to tell you," Apollo said in a quivering voice that sounded a little bit like guilt and sadness. Everyone was surprised by the fact that the happy go lucky god was sounding so… so sad

"What do you mean...? You knew who the kid was?" Annabeth asked trying not to push him, he seemed about to break down, unluckily, some people didn't get the message

"What do you mean you knew who this lucky punk was," Ares said thinking about the happiness of a war. They were surprised, to say the least when Hestia's flames became blue and they surged at Ares only for the small child that Nico had been holding to steer them away from him and back to the hearth. The child then went over to Hestia and pulled her into a hug.

To say it was weird was the understatement of the century.

"Thank you, my dear," Hestia said once the child released her from her grasp but they could all see the tear tracks going down both the child and Hestia's faces 'Why was Hestia crying'

Nico came up to the child and took her in his arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back, it was clearly calming her down.

"Who is this?" Zeus demanded, everyone that did not know who she was, was expecting her to flinch at Zeus tone of voice, but the child didn't even look faced. Nico put the kid on the ground, knowing she would want at least a little dignity while talking to Zeus, the man that had caused so many problems for her family

"My name is Sarah, Lord Zeus," She said, she half bowed to her before bowing completely to Poseidon an Hades while saying "Lord Poseidon" and "Lord Hades". Poseidon looked confused but Hades just looked happy that someone had bowed to him. She then took a step back, to be standing next to her family, well her family minus Percy (Nico, Will, Thalia, Hazel, and Frank) with everyone else looking at them oddly.

"As in Sarah Jackson?" Annabeth asked timidly

"Yes" Sarah answered not looking at all uncomfortable with the fact she was standing with people that had betrayed her brother

"And do you know were Percy is?" Athena asked. No one missed the flinch from Sarah and everyone around her, and Hestia who had gone back to tending to the fire thought if you looked you could see she was crying.

"He… He's… gone" Sarah said looking as if she had just been hit.

"Gone were?" Zeus asked, not having realized that she meant it like 'dead'. Aphrodite, being the goddess of love, was able to sense Sarah's love for Percy and it reminded her of a) someone that had just lost their love and b) how all the other demigods around her had the same aroura.

She gasped, pretty loudly at that, causing everyone to pivot toward her

"He's dead isn't he?" She asked also looking incredibly depressed which was unlike her. Sarah didn't say anything, just nodded her head, but then Poseidon asked the right question to the right person

"Is he, Hades"

"I…I don't know," Hades said looking surprised by himself

"What do you mean you don't know?" Zeus said looking a Hades-like he had grown a second head

"I can't sense him" Hades explained. "I knew it was possible if they came from another mythology but I have never heard of anyone that had ever felt like this if they came from our mythology" Hades tried to explain. Hestia filled in the gaps

"It is very rare but it happens, when a mix dies, he or she goes to the mythology that represents them the most"

"Yes, I know that is possible but Percy had always favoured his Greek side"

"Actually no" Nico said

"What do you mean no, he has always…" Hades tried to explain but was cut off by Nico

"He started favouring his Egyptians side after he found out he had it" Nico tried to explain, everyone that didn't know about his Egyptian heritage was very confused.(so almost everyone)

"What are you talking about Nico?" Annabeth asked. Nico turned to her, and surprisingly calmly explained

"Percy wasn't only a Greek, he was also Egyptian. That is why he was able to host Neckbeht." He explained knowing that Annabeth would understand. That didn't change the fact that no one else did

"Again, Nico what are you talking about?" Jason asked

"Percy was something called a mix, meaning he was part of more than one mythology at a time."

"And you know this how?" Jason asked realizing that Nico had more information then he was letting on

"I have had a couple chances to talk to him," Nico said looking both sad and guilty

"A couple meaning how many?" Annabeth was able to ask

"uh… five maybe more" Nico said. Wow, Hades wasn't the only good liar

"Why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked not realizing that the gods were still in the room

"Because sort of like Thalia, he told me not to tell anyone or else people would get hurt"

There was an awkward pause before Annabeth asked the next question

"Was Percy the one to translate the prophecy?" she asked hoping that that would be a yes

"Yeah… He did… he was able to translate it a day before Delphi resaid it" Nico explained

"And were did he get the prophecy before she said it," Alex asked (Yes they are still in the room)

"Rachel, well Delphi, said it while he and Rachel were playing around with the record function on his phone" Nico explained "He was recording when Delphi took control but at the time he didn't understand it"

"So that's what you meant when you said the language of magic, that makes sense," Jason said remembering Nico saying the prophecy to both Thalia and Will while he was eavesdropping.

"Yes Jason, that's what I meant when you eavesdropped on us," Nico said looking mildly annoyed

"But why did you need to keep it secret, you told us we could all get in serious trouble if we told anyone," Leo said having zoned out and back in while they talked

"There was a chance that Percy could still get caught in his undercover missions," Nico said knowing they would ask questions about what that meant

"What do you mean by undercover missions?" Magnus asked

"He entered a mythology" Nico explained, knowing everyone would be trying to figure out which on it was "To be sure that the war would be won

"Which?" Annabeth asked

"Figure it out" Nico stated looking at everyone that knew and giving them a 'don't tell' look and taking a step back to be with his family

"There is no way he could have gotten back in either Greek or Roman camps so it has to be either Norse or Egyptians…" Annabeth said. The Egyptians were looking at Nico with a silent question 'Us?' Nico discreetly shook his head

"Can you give us a hint, like what name he used?" Annabeth asked

"He used his initials," Nico said, but he left out the part that his initials became his first name

"Okay so anyone know someone that fits the description of P and J," Annabeth asked

"Wait… would J.P. work?" Alex said looking at Nico

"Yes," Nico said simply. Everyone was surprised by this, so he went by J.P

"Would J.P be the first name he used?" Alex asked again. Magnus understood were she/he was going and was starting to wonder if that even made sense

"Yes" Nico continued answering

" And would Percy also have fire and healing power's" This time Magnus asked. Everyone was looking at them extremely weirdly now

"Yes" Nico answered again

"Then would he happen to be the J.P that came asking help from Alex to control his powers and later joined the Norse Omega army," Magnus asked

"Yes" Nico continued to reply

"So… do you guys know him," Annabeth asked

"Yeah, we do, he came to me for help to master his fire abilities and also to learn Norse fighting and Norse as a language" Alex explained, still not sure how to react

"Percy wouldn't have fire powers, he would have water," Annabeth said

Will went over to his dad while everyone was talking and gave him a piece of paper that Apollo then gave to Hephaestus who then wrote something before a screen popped up. Everyone had their attention on the screen now

 _ **Okay so I know people will skip this but I'm still going to write it, GO CHECK OUT PERCY DID WHAT?. It's a story by an amazing author and he\she really needs more credit. So please, go and check out his\her work**_


	34. Explanations

The screen popped up and everyone saw a weird room. They saw a kid they had never seen before eating at the table. Hephaestus paused the video when Nico came up to him and tipped a couple things, he then restarted it and saw the kid shift into… Percy. Everyone gasped

"Percy's been wearing a glamour for over 4 years" Nico explained

They looked back to the screen and saw another kid, Nico they realized, come into the room holding who they could only assume was Sarah, Percy turned as soon as Nico was in the room and they heard him start talking

"Percy, you know you're going to need someone to look after her when you go to the Norse, Will and I will have our hands full with the helpers" Past Nico said

"What are the helpers?" Present Artemis asked

"They are sort of like the hunters but with no immortality or criteria, Helpers go out every week and try to get as many demigods or magicians and bring them back to base, after that at the end of the month we get all the kids together and we ask them if they want to stay or go to camp. When the war started we started keeping all the kids together because the camps were abandoned"

"Yes, but the way you talk the kids that stay have a special fate," Athena commented

"Not really, if they don't like it they can leave for camp as well but the kids that stay start training to become helpers as well, Will and I were the teachers for fighting and Healing while we lived there, when the war started the senior, the oldest, took charge and are still running the place"

"Who started it?" Dionysus asked, for once not being drunk

"Steel started the helpers," Nico said

"Can I ask who is steel?" Leo asked

"No you may not, can we continue," Nico said

Instead of an answer, Hephaestus just played the video

"Yeah, Yeah I know" Past Percy said, "You and I both know that the only spot where she'll be safe is…" He continued

"Hazel and Franks place" Nico and Percy finished together as if they had done it a thousand times

"Then why do you still ask that," Percy said making Nico hit him, hard "Do you want to start that Nicks"

Present Nico gritted his teeth at the nickname

"Don't call me that" past Nico said in the projection

"Fine" Percy said deflating

Past Sarah who was now on the floor because Nico had put her there while they talked, randomly turned on fire.

Leo looked at her as if she was his best friend before Sarah pulled out another fireball and juggled it with both hands. Leo gulped 'there was no way he was so good at controlling it at her age, heck he was still randomly combusting when he was 10'

"Were did you get the power to do that?" asked Annabeth

"Eir" was Sarah's only response

"What or who is Eir," Carter asked (none of the magicians knows about his Norse heritage)

"Wait, Eir as in Eir the goddess of fire healing and metalwork," Sam asked

"Yes" Sarah responded

"Are you a demigod?" Annabeth asked

"No… I am a legacy and a magician" Sarah explained

"And this Eir heritage does it come from your mom or your dad's side," Annabeth asked

"Um… I think my mom" Sarah said, Percy had never told her outright that the Eir heritage came from their mom

"Annabeth, yes it comes from her mother's side" Thalia answered to be sure everyone understood. Everyone did

"So he has Greek, Egyptian and Norse ties, please don't tell me he also has Roman ties," Annabeth said

"Well, it depends on what you mean by Roman ties" Will said trying to avoid Hestia being in trouble

"I mean does he have any ancestors that were Roman," Annabeth explained

"Well we all probably do but of what we know he is not an ancestor of the Roman gods" Frank explained (Not a total lie)

"That's still a lot to take in" Piper stated, everyone had to agree with that

"And there will be more to take in shortly" They heard a voice say

 _ **Sorry, this is going to be a little less Percy centric in the next couple of chapters**_


	35. Explanations p2

**_Thank you for Guest Sparkles for your kind words and Thank you for clicking on this story, I hope that I have made others happy like I have made you. And to anyone else that has reviewed thank you. Happy Christmas Also, remember to review_**

Everyone turned to the voice to find someone that looked around Percy's age (He's 23) with a black cloak with the hoodie part pulled down. He had in hand what could only be a staff with four symbols on it, an omega symbol (represents Roman) a triquetra (Norse) a Ankh (symbol for life, Egyptian) and a symbol of Greek mythology (A/N Your choice)The man had an aura of old, not old but ancient.

"My name is Perseus, though I am not Percy Jackson," Perseus said before anyone could ask questions "I am the Titan of life" Perseus continued, knowing he would be sent warry glances from everyone

Hestia came forward and gave him a hug as if they had met before this, which they had. Sarah also came up to him and gave him a hug, though with her being so tiny he had to bend down but still. Everyone was looking at them wearily, even the ones that had been part of Sarah's life, but then they remembered how Percy always told her about the titan of life, he never gave a name to him thought, and how when they died they went to him so that they could continue to help even after death, and became less wary

"I believe if I give you this you will know what to do?" Perseus the titan asked Sarah. She looked at the box longingly and then nodded

"Good, I believe warehouse 1.0 would be a good place to go, I will take care of the gods" He continued. Sarah turned to Nico and he understood what they wanted him to do

"Grab hands, I'm going to teleport us there," Nico said talking to all the demigods and magicians. They all complied.

 _ **Following Nico and the rest**_

They landed in a beautiful room that looked new as if just cleaned, but the people that had been here before knew that wasn't the case

"Wow," almost everyone said when they landed

"Welcome to warehouse 1.0," Nico said going to the fridge and went to grab the ones that had been there their favourite drinks. He passed them all their favourite drink, which a lot of them were gaping at the fact that Nico knew this before seeing the fridge with sticky notes on all the drinks saying who likes what

"Where are we," Annabeth said, having to pull herself away from the amazing architecture.

"As I said, welcome to warehouse 1.0"

"That does not help at all"

"Sarah, what did he give you," Thalia said going down to Sarah's height

"Presents" Sarah answered stepping away from Thalia and going over to Annabeth to give her a bracelet. Everyone got one, except for the ones that had known about Percy. Everyone put it on but were wondering why.

"Shake your arm," Thalia said showing the movement with her left hand (she's right-handed of what I can tell)

Everyone did and were all surprised to see weapons in their hands

"How" Jason asked studying the spear that he had gotten, it looked so… Perfect

"Magic," Thalia said unhelpfully

"There is no spell that can do that" Carter stated. Thalia just shrugged at this

"Who made these?" Piper asked looking at all the details

"Percy" Will responded as Thalia had looked to the ground as soon as she had asked it "He wanted to give you these but knew he couldn't so he gave them to the titan, I guess."

"Where are yours?" Annabeth realized that they did not seem to have any

All five of them twisted their wrists and just like that all five had weapons in hand, Thalia had a bow and a quiver, Nico seemed to have a Stygian Iron sword, though not the one they had always seen him fight with. Will and Frank also had a bow and Hazel had her Spatha. All of them twisted their wrists again and the demigods saw the weapons switch, Thalia having a staff, Hazel, Nico and Will having daggers, though they looked quite different, Frank also has a staff. Then all then made their weapons disappear back into bracelets,

"How did Perce make these, their incredible" Walt said looking at it for a single mistake, he found none

"Of what I understood when he first showed me his work, he was able to cool the metal in specific patterns by making it cool in the pattern he wanted with his water abilities" Will explained

"When did he last get… the curse" Alex asked. Everyone looked at her/him weirdly "What, there is no way he would have been able to hide the fact he was incapacitated for more than ten minutes. He's lucky to have never gotten it in a fight"

"Actually he has gotten it in a fight" Everyone turned to see that Sadie was the one to have spoken

"What do you mean?" asked Jason

"Well, the first time we saw him after the… Setne event, he was unconscious with two giant slash marks on his back but his shirt was still intact, there was a monster, maybe a hellhound, trying to attack him, I- We dispatched it" Sadie corrected herself when Walt sent her a look

"How do you know that was the curse?" Annabeth asked

"Because when we brought him back to the Nome, he woke up while it was still active, we tried to help but threw gasp he told us it was a curse, aka we couldn't help" Sadie finished explaining

"That still doesn't answer my question" Alex reminded

"He got rid of it, what four-five ish years ago," Nico said looking at Will and Thalia for help

"Yeah around that time" Will confirmed

"Wait, how is that possible?" Magnus asked

"What do you mean," Jason asked

"You need a really good healer, which I guess Will classifies as, A group of people that are more powerful than the person that originally put the curse on him and… A poison controller" Magnus explained

"Still doesn't explain your remark" Piper shot back

"Uhh" Magnus groaned "No poison controller has lived since the… What… 9th century"

"Technically you are right but technically you are wrong, there were others but they were all killed before they could develop them" Will explained

"So again how did he get rid of it?" Alex asked again

"Um… Well Percy is a poison controller" Everyone turned to see that Annabeth was the one that stated this

"Since when?"

"Since we fell, in… Tartarus" Annabeth said hesitantly, some of the people here did not know about that¸

"Why did he never tell anyone?" Leo asked

" Well he did clearly tell someone, but he didn't talk about it cause a) we still were uncomfortable talking about it and b) because the first time he got it… well he lost control" Annabeth explained not sure how to explain it

"What does 'lost control' mean," Carter said unsure

"He… well he sort of tried to choke Nyx with her own poison" Nico explained, wanting to both laugh and cry, laugh because he probably scared the hades out of Nyx and cry because of how Percy had, after this, hid his power for 2 full years and had even been afraid of the power **(so someone corrected me, thank you to EndersCrimes, Nyx was not the god he chocked, it was Akhlys, Sorry for the mistake)**

"How?" Alex asked, not knowing how you would go about choking a god, or Titan, or giant or whatever Nyx was

"Well, Nyx tried to choke him with poison he started reacting to the poison but it just stopped, he then pulled it out, he wouldn't meet my eyes, and started pushing the poison over to her, I was able to snap him out of it, but the fear after the fact was so heartbreaking" Annabeth explained thinking back to how he looked after the fact, he looked scared of himself

"And later, when I told him how you got rid of it he tried to not mention it but it was clear when he seemed to gather a tiny bit of hope when I told him what was needed" Nico explained

"Okay so who did help him get rid of it," Sadie asked

"Uh… well… Me, Thalia, Will, Percy and well… Hades" Nico listed off looking rather embarrassed.

"Hades Knew" Everyone all but screamed

"Yes Hades knew, his lie was still an impressive one so I don't blame you for believing it" Nico explained

"I'm going back to his story, where was he?" Annabeth asked getting them back on track

"Well this is going to be long so let's all go sit down," Thalia said leading them to a spacious living room


	36. Explanations p3

After everyone was seated, Jason was the first to speak

"So, what exactly has happened to him since, well since he disappeared?"

"Well, I guess there's no way out of it, but please don't blame us for all the lies we told you" Thalia had the grace (get it) to look sheepish

Everyone looked hesitant for a second before nodding

"Good, um where do we start?" Thalia asked Nico

"How about the half a year he was on the run" Nico suggested

"Fine, but we don't know everything about this" Thalia said turning back to everyone

Nico, Thalia, Will, Hazel, Frank and Sarah were all sitting together, Sarah sitting on Nico's leg, with the rest all being seated in three couches

"So, he was banished around January, at least that's what we know, and the hunters hunted him for multiple years, though he was able to get away from them around June of the same year," Nico explained, not sure of the specifics

"Um, yeah, so I found out we were hunting him a week before he went off the grid, though we later found out he was with the Egyptians" Thalia explained, everyone turned to the Egyptians, wanting to know if that was true.

"Sorry," Carter said looking at the floor

"SORRY? YOU KNEW WERE PERCY WAS AND YOU JUST SAY SORRY" Annabeth screamed

"Hey, Annabeth, you didn't know him at the time, remember" Will tried to calm her down, so that she would not reveal the fact she had known about the Egyptians (yes they still think she met them during the war)

"Fine, what happened after that?" Annabeth asked looking in between the warehouse bunch (Percy and his family, minus Percy) and the Egyptians

"Well for the next couple of months he stayed with us, he started teaching weapons class but except for that nothing really happened" Sadie explained

"His parents did die during the year he lived there and he adopted Sarah at some point" Jaz explained

"Wait, didn't Peter Steel do that?" Piper asked

"Peter was one of Percy's many names" Nico explained

"Where did the name come from, I mean when he was in the Norse world he never used the last name and J.P. represented his name?" Alex asked

"Well, Peter comes from one of the Many and I mean many names that Dionysus used to call him"

"And the Steel part?" Annabeth asked having an idea of where it came from

"Actually, because of a Nickname he was given at some point" Will explained

"No way," Annabeth asked looking about to burst out laughing, Carter, Magnus and Alex all had similar expressions

"Yes" all of the warehouse bunch stated at once

"Seriously, he's banished and he still saves our butts" Annabeth started laughing alongside Carter, Magnus and Alex

"Yup" Nico continued

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LAUGHING ABOUT" Sadie screamed, getting the attention of said people

"Steel, as in the dude that has been bringing demigods and magicians back to their respected camps" Carter explained to her. Now everyone understood

"Wait, Nico didn't you say Steel set up the Helpers?" Leo asked

"I did" Nico answered

"Okay, new question, what powers did he develop?" Annabeth asked

"Um… Ice control, a type of air control thought he never used it, Fire, healing, general magic, teleportation and, does poison control count as a new power?" Nico listed off

"Where in Hades' name did he get all those powers," Magnus said his mouth hanging open just like everyone else. They had known a very powerful Percy when he was 17 but at 23 he was probably pushing into god territory if not already there

"Um… Ice is an extension of his water, same with air, he uses humidity… Teleportation is sort of like my shadow travelling, well with water vapours instead… magic comes from… well, Egypt and the healing and fire comes from Eir an…" Nico explained but shut up abruptly

"And Who," Annabeth asked having noticed Nico's abrupt stop

"Uh… Well…" Nico was a not good under pressure and everyone could tell (pressure with talking to humans)

"He has another part of heritage, thought Hestia didn't lie" Will explained hoping Roman heritage someone would understand his comment about Hestia saying earlier that Percy was not part of the

"How is he connected to the Roman's," Carter asked

"He sort of got a blessing" Thalia explained vaguely

"From who?" Alex asked

"Not telling" all of the warehouse bunch stated as one

"Would it be… Vulcan (Roman version of Hephaestus)" Jason asked

"No" Nico answered

"Neptune (Poseidon)" Jason asked again

"No" Nico continued to answer

"Mars (Ares)" Leo suggested

"No" Frank responded

"VESTA" Annabeth pretty much screamed. Everyone was looking at her weirdly "Roman version of Hestia" Annabeth explained. Everyone turned to the warehouse bunch

"Yes" Hazel answered

"Okay, so what is he… I mean with all four mythologies"

"It's called a Perfect mix, and for your information, the things he was fighting are called Gimix"

"Okay, where do both those names come from?" Annabeth asked having never heard of neither term

"Gimix is a word we invented to describe them, giant mixes is what it means and the Perfect mix was a term before Percy, or any of us were born" Nico explained

"Okay, so if Perfect mixes are so powerful, a) Why are there not more, and B) who was the first perfect mix?"

"Um, well there aren't that many because it's impossible to be born a perfect mix, you have to have a blessing to be one and for b, I have no idea" Thalia explained

Just after Thalia finished her sentence, there was a flash and two men came out of it, neither really formally clothed, both were wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a cape hiding there face's.

"Who are you?" Nico asked having been on his feet the first, or second because, by the time he finished his question, Sarah was on the other side of the room hugging both figures

"Why does he always make us wear these things F," one of them asked

"No idea P, we should probably ask him"

 _ **Question… Questions… Guess who they are… I'll try to shout it out if I find someone who got both right or at least got the harder one.**_

 _ **PM me or review to cast your vote**_

 _ **Also, can someone explain to me where the new images on the Rick Riordan fandom wiki came from (the ones that are named RR for Percy Jackson characters and Disney for the Magnus chase characters)? What is up with that?**_


	37. Percy's back

_Just after Thalia finished her sentence, there was a flash and two men came out of it, neither really formally clothed, both were wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a cape hiding there face's._

" _Who are you?" Nico asked having been on his feet the first, or second because, by the time he finished his question, Sarah was on the other side of the room hugging both figures_

" _Why does he always make us wear these things F," one of them asked_

" _No idea P, we should probably ask him"_

 _WINNER IS_

 _nitewolf423_

 _even if you didn't say F's name you still figured out who he was, good job_

After Sarah was done giving the figures hugs, the one that seemed to be called P, took her into his arms.

"Hey Sarah" He was responded to by a punch in the arm

"Hey, what was that for," The figure asked

"You know what," Sarah said to the figure

"Hey P, we should probably take our hoods off if we don't want to be maimed," The figure called F told P

"Yeah, that would be smart" P answered taking his hoodie off. They could now see a raven-haired boy with one eye gold and the other green. He looked to be in his early twenties and was also pretty lean. The other figure, F, had blond hair with one eye also being gold and one was blue. He seemed as old but seemed to be way more confident. All of the kids (I know some of them would be 23-ish but let's just say they are all considered in this statement) recognized the figure going by the name P immediately

"PERCY" they all yelled, including the warehouse bunch

"Ow…" Percy said covering his ears "I need to get used to that, and yes it's me"

"But… But they said you were dead" Annabeth said rushing over to hug him

"I am, sort of" Percy explained looking over to F for help

"Percy here, just like me, is dead, He being a perfect mix makes it so that our afterlife is different. Instead of a peaceful afterlife like you, we continue going on missions to stop possible wars and try to keep the peace as much as possible, some are impossible to stop, like the ones you have gone through, but I've stopped world war 1 from starting 50 years early and world war three from starting at all, and with a third member to the team, we should be able to stop most of them" F explained

"And your name?" Jason asked

"Francisco" F presented himself

"So… Francisco, when did you, um…" Leo tried to get the words out but it wasn't working

"Die" Francisco finished "Around the times the gods were recognized as, well as gods, I was one of the first demigod mixes, and no less I was a perfect mix, with, just like Percy and Sarah, the blessing of Hestia"

"So, how are you related to this?" Frank asked

"Well, I'm a child of Apollo, got his healing from that, um… the legacy of Loki, so shape-shifting among other things and magician with also the blessing of Hestia, and when it started, I went down the path of Sekhmet meaning I am extremely potent in healing"

"Okay, Perce, mind giving us a rundown of your abilities," Leo asked

"Sure…. Um…. There's water control, fire control, healing, poison control, teleportation, general magic, um… and the rest are all derivative of those powers" Percy explained

"So, you're a tank" Leo recapped

Percy laughed "I'm a tank"

"Hey, how about a spar" Percy suggested after a second

"No way in Tartarus is anyone beating you," Annabeth said looking at her boyfriend

"No, but together, maybe," Percy said

"Deal," The less mature of the bunch said immediately, followed by the others

"Follow me," Percy said as he waved his hand and a new door appeared

When they entered the room, it was an arena. There were stand and other things but the most interesting thing was that it was dry. Annabeth turned her head to Percy

"I get power from moisture, so if I get rid of most of it, I can't use it" Percy explained before moving to the other end of the arena. Francisco moved to the stands and sat down, letting Percy have his fun.

"Ready" Francisco yelled

"Yup" Everyone yelled back

"Get ready… GO" Francisco yelled as everyone raced towards Percy, except for Annabeth, Carter and the warehouse bunch. Annabeth and Carter were carefully moving behind him as Nico summoned a bunch of Zombies, Will brought out a type of sun (A way to blind your opponent for a couple minutes), Frank and Hazel were sharpening their weapons and were setting up for a quick attack. Sarah, on the other hand, was summoning water and fire and making watire (a mixture of fire and water that they both use). Thalia was shooting arrows that, with the help of Percy, could break his shields.

While that was going on Percy was in the middle of mayhem. He was dodging and sending a lot of FALL spells (easiest way to disarm people). After a minute, the smoke fell to reveal everyone that had directly attacked having been sent to the floor, leaving only Annabeth, Carter, Thalia, Will, Sarah, Nico, Hazel and Frank. Frank and Hazel both went in (Hazel is on a lion! Frank's back) and both of them were sent flying as Percy sent wind to stop them. He was stopping Thalia's arrows and after a minute put her under the fall spell before focusing on Annabeth and Carter. In a minute they were both down leaving only Nico, Will and Sarah. He focused on Will and Nico. He sent Watire to the Zombies that Nico had summoned, disintegrating them. He then used his bow and stuck both Nico and Will to the side of the arena, though not before Will got a hit on his arm.

After that, he turned to his sister. She had made an impressive amount of Watire and he was happy she was finally in control of her powers. She sent him a sharp spear-like object and he dodged it, he didn't have time to stop it. He then took her own Watire and made them into handcuffs, winning the match.

Francisco started clapping from the sidelines "Finally, I was starting to get bored" Francisco was soaked in Watire, which didn't really hurt, for him. "Percy" Francisco said and Percy let him go, bringing with him all the moisture from his outfit, "remember we have a mission" Francisco reminded

"oh, right" Percy said, flicking his hands to get the fall spell off of everybody that it had been used on before he walked over to Nico and Will and de pined then from the wall, while he was de pining them he also let Sarah go from her Watire handcuffs. After that was done, he went over to Frank and Hazel and woke them both up with water.

"Percy, that still hurts," Hazel said rubbing her head

"Sorry," Said Percy as he healed them both

"What's the mission?" Nico asked

"Inform you guys of what's going on, grab Sarah here for personal training, oh and also explain to the gods our existence but that's for later," Percy said as he grabbed Sarah in his arms...

 _ **Next time, we join the gods with Perseus, as he explains where he comes from and where Percy was, + who's Francisco**_


	38. The Gods

**Sorry, this took so long to upload. This chapter was hard to write and also school and yadda yadda**

 **Whatever I'm here now and hopefully this story will wrap up soon so I can concentrate on other stories (I'm planning a Percy/Avenger's crossover and another chapter of mistless, maybe)**

 **_Back to the Gods_**

After the demigods and magicians left, the only ones left were the gods and the man that called himself Perseus. Hades was the first one to talk.

"Who are you?" Hades asked, and to many people's surprises, quite politely at that

"My name is Perseus, but you mean why am I here don't you," Perseus said "I am known as the titan of life and I am here to explain why the war that just happened had to happen" Perseus continued

"How do you know Hestia," Poseidon asked, and just like Hades, a lot of people were surprised by his politeness.

"Hestia had been helping me for a long amount of time, she has helped make multiple heroes, some are not known, others are" Perseus answered

"Who were the heroes?" Zeus said having a distrusting tone in his voice compared to his two younger brothers

"The original bearer of my name, Perseus, Hercules, though he later did unforgivable acts, (ZOE) Achilles, the original Jason, Odysseus, Theseus, Atlanta and many others. There are also more recent examples, Nico, Jason, Frank, Leo, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Reyna and many others."

"What about Percy?" Artemis would ask, having been one of the rare ones to note his absence in the list.

"Percy is more connected to me than just me helping him, he has my blessing," Hestia said from where she was tending the flames

"What do you mean Hestia?" Hera asked being surprised at the way she said it

"When Percy was a child, Perseus approached me and told me of his destiny, as such I blessed him, not only to fulfill his destiny but also to protect him until his destiny arrived"

"What destiny did Percy have?" Apollo asks

"The perfect mix of it all" Perseus answered, using a line from the prophecy. Apollo seemed to go into his mind

"What does perfect mix mean?" Demeter asked

"Perfect mix means someone that's connected to all mythologies: Greek, Roman, Norse, and Egyptian. But the thing is a perfect mix can't be born, it's just impossible to conceive a child-like that" To everyone's surprise, Apollo answered

"What does that mean, Percy is related to all mythologies" Artemis asked. Apollo was looking at Perseus in a new light

"You're the one they go with when they die" Apollo asked

"Yes Apollo, Francisco helps me," Perseus said

"Who is Francisco," Hermes asked

"My son, he was one of my sons millions of years ago, when he died I asked Hades where he had gone but he had told me…" Apollo said

"There is no one that has died in the last year called that" Hades finished, remembering that day

"But I knew Francisco had died. He had been killed for apparent treason against the Greeks with the Egyptians… Why does it seem that both cases of perfect mixes were in trouble because of the relationships between the Greeks and Egyptians? " Apollo asked

"Because the two only that have lived with you for an extended amount of time, have" Perseus answered

"Who are the others," Artemis asked

"There is only one other," Perseus said

"And its Sarah, isn't it" Poseidon would finish

"Yes"

"Sarah Who" Dionysus asked

"Sarah Jackson, Percy's sister" Poseidon answered.

"How are they related to all of it" They heard Horus state, the gods all turned and saw: Horus, Sobek, Isis, Sekhmet for Egypt and Eir, Thor, Odin, and Loki (he was untied) for the Norse. Thor and Odin then noticed Loki and were about to attack him.

"First of all this is an illusion, I'm still stuck on this dumb rock, and two even if I was, I' sure Perseus would have immediately knocked me out," Loki said as he saw the looks the two others were giving him

"Loki is right, I would never take the risk of actually transporting him from his spot" Perseus answered

"Now, if I may, how are they related to us?" Isis asked

"Well, for Francisco he is Apollo's son, as he mentioned, he is also a legacy of Loki, which is why he's here and magical lineages that, later, made him follow the path of Sekhmet" Perseus explained

"And Percy?" Athena asked

"Son of Poseidon, the legacy of Eir and follower of the path of Sobek" Perseus explained

"What about young Sarah?" Artemis asked

"She is a legacy of Neptune and Eir and has not yet chosen a path for her magic"

"So Hestia has blessed them in both Roman and Greek form before," Asked Hera

"Yes"

"They are too powerful to let live" Zeus and Thor roared

"Well then it's a good thing that two of them are already dead," Perseus said back, grinning

"What do you mean?" Horus asked

"Both Percy and Francisco are dead, and I don't believe you hope you would not kill a child so young, but you have tried before," Perseus said with a smirk directed at Zeus

"What else do you wish to tell us," Odin asked

"Nothing more, if you have no more questions" Perseus answered

"No, I believe we are fine," Eir said, her voice echoing in the grand hall

"Than I will take my leave, but remember this, do not DARE touch one hair on Sarah's head, or else you will get three very powerful beings in your tail," Perseus said before disappearing

"What just happened," Sekhmet asked


	39. Final

After Perseus disappeared, the kids (even if most of them are adults) reappeared. Apollo quickly noticed Francisco with Percy and Sarah tending to Hestia's flame. Perseus reappeared after that.

"If you still have questions, it is the time to ask?" Perseus said

"Who knew where Percy was?" Athena asked

"You will have to specify a time; some knew where he was all along while others only knew for a little while" Perseus explained

"Okay, then, who knew where Percy was while we could still track him" Athena asked again. Only Thalia raised her hand.

"How did you find out?" Artemis asked

"While I was out on a solo mission to find him, well I found him asleep and my curiosity got the better of me, I took of his mask. When I saw him I froze, and then he woke up, I forced a little information out of him, but not that much except that my dad had something to do with it. He told me not to tell anyone so I didn't."

"So, then who knew after than" Athena asked

"Again, you will have to be more specifique" Perseus said, yet again

"Who knew while he still had the curse?" Athena reformulated

Thalia, Carter, Sadie, Walt raised their hand, Nico and Will half raised theirs. People were looking at both of them weird which they took as an 'explain'.

"I found out like a day or two before the curse was gone, Will: a couple hours." Nico explained

"And you guys?" Annabeth said looking over to Carter, Sadie and Walt.

"Well he was living at the nome, so of course we knew where he was" Sadie said with a little bit of sass

"Before his parents died?" Athena asked again. All of the previous hands plus the addition of Hazel and Frank's half raised hands. Once again they got the 'explain' look

"We found out when Percy came to the warehouse" Frank explain, He continued to have the look "The place we were at like ten minutes ago. Well, technically we found out the day after their death, but still" Frank explain

"During the war?" Annabeth asked

All of the previous hands plus Eir(remember, they're there too), Sobec (he just realized that he could raise his hand), Magnus and Alex, thought the two last ones once again had their hands half raised. The Look gave them the permission to talk

"Percy had been in the Norse Omega army, if you remember correctly, we just didn't know who he was"

"So, why did all three of you keep the secret" Hera asked looking over to Nico, Will and Thalia

"Percy asked us, and after finding out I had been hunting him for multiple months, you can't blame me for wanting to trust him, after all, he still trusted me" Thalia explained

"I figured it out, mostly, on my own. When I finally confronted him, he relented… So I thought I should trust him… And when the prophecy was said… Well Percy had told me it hours earlier, so I thought, naturally, that he was important to it" Nico explained, Will nodded, partly giving Nico his support, partly saying he was for the same reason

"Why did you guys take him in" Athena said looking over to the Egyptians

"If you remember, this started, amoug other reasons, because he hosted Nekbeht. When I found him he was unconscious in an alley-way and I recongnised him so I told Walt too help me get him back to base. He explained it simply and we let him stay with us. After a little while he asked Carter if maybe he had some type of magic and they tested it out and he did. So he stayed and learn control from us, and at the same time he stared teaching weapons handling" Sadie explain

"I thought the whole teacher thing was a joke" Thalia exclaimed

"It wasn't" Carter answered simply

"So what do we do with them?" Athena asked

"They had no direct orders to avoid him and thus should not be punished" Poseidon said simply

"Yes but what about him?" Hera said as she pointed over to Percy. Everyone turned t where she was pointing. Percy looked up from his duty for a second, giving his dopy smile before concentrating on the fire again

"He is already dead and thus he does not fall under your restricting" Hades said

"He falls under your's" Zeus said back

"No, he falls under Perseus's restriction, and I'm guessing he already has something planned for him" Hades explained. Percy gave a short laugh

"You can bet"

"So it is final, the children are free to go and Percy goes back to whatever duties Perseus gives him" Hades stated

_Meeting Ended_

"So, where are you going?" Nico asked as he and the rest of the warehouse bunch talked

"A weird little spot. I don't know how to describe it but it's beautiful" Percy explained

"So, are we ever seeing you again" Thalia asked

"Count on it" Francisco said as he swung his arm around Percy

"Franci, pick me up" Sarah said as she jumped to try and grab Francisco's attention

"What's the magic word?" Fransisco asked

"Please" Sarah said

"Okay fine"

The demigods and magiciens talked for a little while, getting info on what Percy's been doing to what everyone else has been doing.

"Sorry guys" Francisco said as he grabbed Percy away from the 7, who he had been talking too "We gotta leave"

"Bye"

"Stay in touch"

"You'll visit, right"

"Bet on it"

And just like that Percy and Francisco walked threw a portal and disappeared

 _ **Be happy I even wrote this. I'm in the back of a Mc donalds eating my fries waiting for my dad to come and pick me up. So yeah, this is borring. Also, I belive this is going to be the end of this story, but I might continue it a bit if people think it wasn't a good ending.**_

 _ **I will admit this story isn't the best. This was my first test at writing a story, but hey, I tried, and now most of the time I'm A) reading stories B) writing stories or C) doing homework/at school**_


End file.
